World Traveler
by Arata Suou
Summary: If you have one chance to acquire any power you want, what would you choose? My answer was simple. "World Travel."
1. Chapter 1

Have you ever had fantasies of supernatural encounters? Things such as getting involved in a secret mystical war. As a dreamer who fantasizes a lot, I must admit such thoughts have passed through my mind quite a few times.

**[Congratulations, you have been chosen as a Ranker!]**

Secretly participating in a grand tournament. An indistinguishable student in the day, a mythical fighter by night. Such a novel concept should be something worth experiencing, no?

**[As a Ranker privilege, you may freely create one Trait of your choosing.]**

Conquering your enemies with a unique power of your own, while keeping them a secret outside of combat. Struggling to maintain a facade of ordinariness as others begin to notice your abnormality.

An exciting prospect.

Though I do wonder what one would choose if they were given this kind of opportunity? A chance to gain any power they might want.

Well, usually they would wish for unlimited wishes or in this case a Trait that can create an unlimited amount of Trait, whatever the word 'Trait' might mean in this scenario.

**[Would you like to gain Trait: $ +&+#?]**

**[ERROR]**

But as expected, such a thing wouldn't be allowed, huh.

**[Would you like to gain Trait: Creator instead?]**

I'll gracefully decline that option. Creating isn't exactly my fancy and creativity is a lacking weakness of mine anyway.

Now, what else would people typically wish for in this scenario? Assuming they aren't selfless people that would ask for things like 'an ability that let the populace attain world peace' or 'An ability that can heal my father's chronic disease'.

The general option would be becoming an all-powerful being, wouldn't it? You can just rampage and do whatever you want to.

**[Would you like to gain Trait: Almighty?]**

Or maybe the power to see the future? Such abilities would be very useful in the business world. Even ignoring all the straightforward profits, just never failing an investment is a great track record, i.e. more trustworthy and therefore more net worth.

**[Would you like to gain Trait: Seer?]**

Could they wish to simply fake talents, to improve their growth rate? It sounds rather base, but still a practical choice. I think people would be very satisfied with this ability in terms of daily lifestyle.

**[Would you like to gain Trait: Prodigy?]**

Or a social creature, would one wishes to assert their dominance on lesser beings? This is a great choice for egotistical people. I consider this choice to be a very interesting one.

**[Would you like to gain Trait: Overlord?]**

In my opinion, those are all lovely choices, yet in the end, they simply fell flat in comparison to the cheat that is reality manipulation.

**[Would you like to gain Trait: $ +&+#?]**

Sadly such powers seem to be out of my grasp. What a pity. Not that I expected it to work but...

**[ERROR]**

**[Would you like to gain Trait: Luckster instead?]**

On the other hand, there is still probability manipulation. A rather discreet passive ability that can be applied to most of anything. A very solid choice. Yet I would prefer something a bit more showy that. Anything related to space-time manipulation is usually a solid ability.

**[Would you like to gain Trait: Planeswalker?]**

**[Please choose one already.]**

Now let us take this slowly oh impatient guest of mine. This could be the day that decides the fate of humankind so let us seep in the atmosphere for now and enjoy it to the fullest extent.

Nevertheless, the ability to travel between worlds… Honestly, I had no choice but to take it. It might not be the 'Reality Manipulation' power I wished for, but it is very damn close, and this is an opportunity to answer one important question that long since eludes me.

**[You have gained the Trait: Planeswalker]**

**[Skill: Dimensional Travel has been derived from Trait: Planeswalker]**

**[As a Ranker privilege, you may freely create one skill of your choosing]**

**[Note: a Skill shouldn't be in dissonance with one's Trait.]**

Huh. Then give me All-Fiction.

**[Skill: Hundred Gauntlets1 has been created under Trait: Planeswalker]**

...What?

"…"

**[…]**

"…"

...Fine, whatever. Just use DT already. Let's see what kind of world I'll fall into. Not like staying here will do me any good.

* * *

**[Feat: Another World +5SP]**

**[Feat: Contact with the Supernatural +5SP]**

**[Tutorial Quest: New World Clear +Skill: Dimensional Storage]**

Huh, I'm in the air.

When I said 'fall into another world' I didn't mean it quite that literally.

Will fall to death in

3…

2…

1...

I am not particularly fond of clichés like these, but I can't complain when someone just saved my life.

"You can let go of me, Kendo-san," I spoke in Japanese. Soon enough I felt the ground below my feet. "Thank you." Once again, in Japanese.

My surrounding was filled with tall buildings, yet one would see they were all empty under heavier scrutiny. The street itself was filled with three different kinds of robots spread all around this mock-city populated by none. There are young people around my age rushing about seemingly hunting down those robots all around. Many of these people have some form of mutation in their bodies. From simple staples such as bladed arms, drill arms and four arms. To more complex abilities like fire-breathing or wind-manipulation.

My Hero Academia. Also known as BNHA in Japan. It seems the teleporter sent me across to a fictional universe instead of a random indistinguishable one. BNHA is not a bad place to start honestly speaking. Within this condition, one can train and improve within the safety of the school and still have ample trials that can be used as self-evaluation and for attaining some true combat experience under their belt. Speaking of self-evaluation though…

Do I have a status screen?

The moment I had those thoughts a blue screen appeared before me. Thought-commanded status screen. That sounds pretty swell to me. This status screen of mine was different from the Gamer status screen I know from a webcomic of the same name. This seems more like a utility-based [System] found in Chinese wish-fulfillment addled web novels.

**[?**

**Rank 1**

**SP: 10**

**[Planeswalker]: [Dimension Travel(2+)] [Hundred Gauntlets(1)] [Dimensional Storage(1)]**

**[Tutorial Quest: Upgrade a dimensional Skill]**

**[Rank Quest: Reach Rank 2]**

**[Limit Quest 2: Have 2 Rank2 Skill]**

**]**

This status screen raises a few questions concerning how it works, but for now, there is no time to waste as there is a need to use this System properly or this entrance exam would end within a flash and I will be left in the dust by other student-candidates. Assumedly SP is some form of consumable points that could be used to buy or upgrade stats and/or skills.

**[Affirmative. They are Skill Points which can be used to upgrade Skills]**

**[You currently have three Skills: Dimension Travel(1+), Hundred Gauntlets(1), and Dimensional Storage(1)]**

Interesting. Then please upgrade my skill Hundred Gauntlets.

**[1 SP spent to upgrade HG(1) into HG+(1)]**

The process only took one SP, which means I still have eight upgrades left. Upgrade HG once more, please.

**[2 SP spent to upgrade HG+1 into HG++(1)]**

So the more I upgrade it the higher the cost. Though I do wonder upgrade how the cost is calculated. Nevertheless, please upgrade HG one final time.

**[4 SP spent to upgrade HG++1 into HG+++(1)]**

So the costs double down with every upgrade. A rather steep cost but to be expected considering how the System works. I still have no intention of forgiving the system for giving me Hundred Gauntlet instead of All-Fiction. That was a blatant rip-off if I ever saw one. It's like promising me any brand car I want and then giving me an off-brand Chinese rip-off car instead.

Still, not like I can complain of being given a Skill for free. Someone promised to get you any car you want for no real cost on your part, then gave you an off-brand for whatever reason instead of the car you wanted. Not something you can get mad about, even if it disappoints you a little in the heart.

Nevertheless, hopefully Hundred Gauntlet can let me pass the test without taking any serious injuries. Things will go real bad real quick for me if I don't manage to impress Nezu, the principal of the school along with his staff.

I do not have any form of identity within this world nor any friends or relatives to be relied on. My only way of escaping living on the streets would be to impress the staff and get a scholarship or the likes out of them. Heh, a high school dropout now trying to attain a scholarship. The irony is beyond belief. However, such truly is the easiest way I see myself coming out on top of this troublesome situation.

**[Please note a + equates a single upgrade, which enhances a skill by 50% each]**

Roger that. So upgrading HG thrice means the Skill almost tripled in terms of pure performance. I should be a bit more serious here as once again there is a need to prove my worth to this school right away or the situation will get rather tricky. Better work my ass off and hope for the best. I picked up a piece of rubble–

HG: A robot will malfunction when hit by this rubble.

"Eh?"

–And threw it at a robot sneaking right behind Kendo, hitting said robot through the gaps in between plates of metal. The machinery stopped moving, and soon enough a minimalistic explosion took place inside the robot. Whoa, the thing was probably unrecoverable at this point. I wonder how much money they spent on these robots and mock-town. Probably a fortune. It makes me feel a bit abashed for destroying one just like that.

However, it cannot be helped, please be destroyed for the sake of my scholarship. Honestly, I could not help but wonder why all those money were spent on this test when they could have been used on more useful stuff. It's not like money can grow from trees. There is no real need for them to burn through so much money just for this entrance test alone. Then again maybe it was just Nezu being a softie, trying to create the best possible test of worth for these young hopeful children.

Ah well, not like it matters all that much. My gaze landed towards Kendo who stared at me straight in the eyes, with a smile on her pink lips.

"Now we're even," I said towards the girl before picking up random rubble and moving away. Kendo is cute and all but I need to prioritize clearing these robots and show off my talents to the school staff. These rocks are useful projectiles when used in tandem with my Skill.

After another half a minute I managed to spot a different robot. A thrown rock at the machine luckily caused its inner machinery components to clog. Two robots down and the mental ticks aren't harmful or at most merely hampering.

Hundred Gauntlets, bluntly put is a wish-granting skill. Imagine a result, and probability manipulation will try to make it work. A very useful skill, though I would still rate this Skill losing if compared to straight up having good luck, mainly because of the limits to its power. The main weakness is the fact HG will only make your wish 'likely' to happen.

As an example, I could wish for Kirito to die, and he would be unlucky for as long as HG is active. Things like falling off the stairs, meeting old enemies, or 'accidentally' encountering a girl bathing when he intends to use the bathroom. Chances of him dying, on the other hand, is almost nonexistent. However I could wish 'Kirito will die from brain damage by a thrown rock' and then throw a rock at Kirito, then the chances increases from nonexistent to probable.

Another weakness is the fact this skill is an active ability rather than a passive extreme luck effect. The passive has the advantage of being constantly active rather than merely temporarily like my HG, and passive luck also means it does not cost you mental strain to utilize it. So HG is a probability manipulation that has to be activated, rather than a passive Chance-You'll-get-something-incredibly-unlikely-to-happen ability. This also means I would be done for if I were to be ambushed, defeated before I could activate HG.

But there are no worries of getting ambushed for now as there shouldn't be a case where such a thing occurs within the BNHA world. Real threatening conflicts are rather rare within the BNHA series, which is one of the many reasons I am glad I got teleported into this world rather than a gruesome place like Berserk.

Ah well, contemplating deeper about the many weakness of mine could be done later when I have more leeway in terms of time. For now, there is a need to attain enough information to work with. Better hurry considering I need to get my scholarship.

A high school dropout trying to attain a scholarship at a prestigious academy, my sides are killing me right now.

The thought brings the tiniest bit of smile to my lips. During this whole monologue within my brain, I had since defeated around a dozen robots. I'm currently just evading the rest since the strain from using HG is starting to sting. Guess that is another weakness of HG1. Maybe it is because I am abusing it though. If my demands were more reasonable I probably wouldn't be so tired from just using it ten times or so.

There is likely some means of determining the amount of strain I get whenever I use HG, more than likely based on how ridiculous my wish is. I could barely jump a meter high. If I used HG to increase it to two meters I would barely feel a strain within my brain. If I wish to jump three meters however I would probably get dizzy very quickly.

Well, those are merely assumptions of mine. There will be time to confirm whether they are true or not later, but for now, let us make progress under the assumption my theory is correct and proceed to act accordingly.

It seems there is a power button hidden behind each robot. My current plan is to snipe these power buttons from afar with my throwing capability boosted with probability manipulation from HG. That should take much less energy than destroying each robot I face.

The first one, second, and third. My throwing technique was simply horrendous but they all hit the marks I wanted them to. Often the rock 'luckily' bounced off of walls or the ground when my aim failed me, hitting the power button of a robot after a bounce or two. Soon another ten kills went under my belt. My dizziness is not lessening but at least it is not increasing either. I think I could easily pass the school test if this were to continue. The scholarship is still doubtful though.

Hmm, there has to be some angle I can play. Maybe helping other test-takers so much to the point the principal is impressed enough to take me in?

I looked towards the scrapped robots in my surroundings. There were three types of robots around. A large bulky one, a thinner and quicker one along with an all-rounded compact one.

Oh yeah, there are four types of robots on this exam were there not? I have encountered the normal first three, but robot type-4 is a special giant robot that I'd rather not face.

I idly wondered what kind of reward would be given were I to solo the lone type-4 robot. It sounds very lucrative, but then again said reward could only be earned if I managed to defeat the type-4 robot. We are talking about a walking doom-machine weighting in tons here. I would rather avoid that thing as straight up fighting it would be a suicidal course of action long as you don't have monstrous strength like Midoriya.

*Craaank*

Ah, speak of the devil and it shall appear. The big fish has finally shown itself. I still have zero intention of fighting it but decided to change my approach to this giant mechanical beast.

From now on I intend to sneakily follow the giant robot from behind. The reason is that many of the heroes-wannabe will get in over their heads and fall victim to robot type-4 here. Following this giant Mecha will allow me to help and save those heroes-wannabe, earning myself some 'saving others' point for the effort—

**[Quest: Giant Moving Steel is Nothing Impressive]**

…Screw you blue screen. Screw you and your tempting offers.

**[I have higher standards than that]**

Great, my blue screen is alive, sentient and probably has common sense since it said it has high standards.

**[Tres Bien! And please note a woman don't like to be called 'it']**

Roger that. Please allocate my 3SP to upgrade my newest Skill: Dimensional Storage1 which could be vital against that walking pile of metals. Upgrading DS1 could mildly decrease the cost of transferring items between reality and my dimensional storage or maybe increase the size of items I could store. Either way, the upgrade will serve to be useful for the current me.

**[1-2SP spent to upgrade DS(1) twofold into DS++(1)]**

Nevertheless system, any suggestion on how to destroy that mecha which weights a fuckton?

**[Tutorial Quest: Upgrade a Dimensional Skill + 1 EVO]**

**[Considering what you are doing right now, I think you're on the right path]**

I know that but this would be a rather stupid method to defeat a giant robot, not to mention how risky it could be. I am not enthused to take dangerous gambles so early in the game. Risking my life isn't exactly my fancy.

But the rewards for doing such a feat…

I licked my lips.

Can't be helped then. I probably won't die even if I fail, unless overtaxing HG can give me actual brain damage.

I stopped hunting the robots and started searching for giant rubbles instead. They are rather easy to find considering so many buildings were wrecked by robot type-4. Whenever I found any they would be sent into my Dimensional Storage1 after a simple touch. I continued until the moment I felt that risking pushing more boulders into my Storage might break it.

Afterward, I spat all those boulders out from my Dimensional Storage into one road. That done I continued to search for more boulders, rinse and repeat. By the time robot type-4 got near me I have since built myself a wall almost as large as the robot itself, taller than the other building surrounding it. Right now I am on top of this tall mock-wall considering how I simply needed to be there to build the wall below me.

It was a pain stacking them above one another and making sure they don't fall as things usually do whenever you try to stack them. Even now the boulders are wobbling a little bit. This wall is undoubtedly weaker than the walls of the buildings they originated from, but the important thing was the fact I used HG while gathering and stacking them all together. My intention was simple.

HG: I will create a wall robot type-4 will stumble on.

That's right, I was creating a wall. I will make this town great again. However, unlike one certain controversial figure, I have no intention of using them to block people from different countries. This mock-wall of mine has the sole purpose of simply making the large robot stumble. You might wonder why I didn't just use HG1 to wish for the type-4 to stumble upon any random building and went out of my way to create a mock-wall which is certainly weaker than the building around here, and if so the answer to your question would be the contribution.

Contribution. I worked extremely hard to make this wall of mine, and assumedly the strain from HG will be lower than usual thanks to said efforts I went out of my way to make. The reason is for justification. If I wish for something then I must put efforts to reach it myself or otherwise the result would be lackluster. Therefore maybe putting more effort into it might make HG more impactful. This wall was entirely created by me, so the HG should be more effective. Again this is merely an assumption of mine, but I think it is worth checking out.

Others might complain that a little bit less pressure in my mind (assumedly) isn't worth going out of my way to create a mock-wall.

Well to hell with those people.

It hurts like hell to use Hundred Gauntlet okay? And I am no masochist. I detest feeling pain. That is why those feelings are called pain because you don't want them to occur to you. If you derive happiness from getting hurt then it should not be called pain but rather a form of pleasure.

Nevertheless, I readied myself as the type-4 slowly walked towards my blockade. This might or might not be completely useless, but I still want to do this with my best shot. I watched the collision between the gigantic robot and my tiny wall. Seemingly through a lucky break, the giant robot stumbled and had a hard time fixing its balance.

HG: The robot will fall after stumbling

HG: The robot will fall after stumbling

HG: The robot will fall after stumbling.

I repeated the same HG activations multiple times in a row. The effect will probably become stronger but the strain on my mind is no joke at all. Soon enough I could feel blood dripping down from my nose. Huh, been a while since I gained one of those. This is already making me dizzy, and going beyond this might risk a lot but fighting while assuming your loss ensures your defeat.

Therefore I continued to preserve while activating HG once more. This was a high-risk play no matter how I look at it, yet my determination never wavered.

I want to win.

I need the victory.

I don't want to become someone who smiles when losing.

Backing down now will probably mean I will back down again in the future as well. I do not want to become a man who simply cannot take a risk because of fear. My ego will not allow that. And yes it is fear that is holding me back. The chance of me dying is almost nonexistent, but I am sure there could be injuries, and I am afraid of getting hurt.

I am a very weak-willed boy. If I were forced to fight then my first reaction would be to run with my full power. Then when that fails I will fight, even though I have determined myself to fully running away previously. Then after inevitably losing the fight I would cry and maybe ask for forgiveness. Being dependable is not one of my virtues. Self-loathing is though, and in fact, I can say my happy attitude though I am in a constant state of self-loathing is my best quality.

Ah, can't get distracted right now. I have to focus on my HG or I'll lose once again. That one line of thoughts rang loud within my mind. Forget about other robots, forget the hero candidate, forget about yourself, and just believe in Hundred Gauntlets.

**[You- did you just-]**

**[Limit Quest 2: Cleared]**

**[Feat: First-Evolution +EVO]**

**[Feat: First Rebound +5SP]**

** [Feat: The bigger they are… +5SP]**

The robot fell, yet I can't faint at this point, or what happened will come to waste. I still need to finish the job before falling. I was rather jealous of this mindless robot whose miserably short life is about to end.

HG: I reached the internals of the robot by walking there

Ahh, can't stand it anymore.

Everything is growing darker and darker.

HG: The robot was deactivated because I have taken an important part of the machine with dimensional storage.

**[Quest: Giant moving steel is nothing impressive Clear +10SP, +SCS]**

**[Feat: Giant Killing +10SP]**

**[Feat: Mecha Disabled +10SP]**

* * *

I woke up to a white ceiling, lying on a bed. It seems like a hospital room. Never slept at one until now as long as you don't count the school health office psychiatric ward but the less said about that the better. My diet and activity weren't healthy; my below-average physical capability and not knowing my limits often translates to trips towards the health office after PE class, half the time with blood from a cut injury or nosebleed and the other half dead tired on my feet from exerting too much effort.

Looking around the room there are four other people within this white room. The principal of the school himself, the 1-A homeroom teacher, the healer granny, and a plain-looking man. The first three were recognizable to me, but the fourth was an unknown. I wonder…

"The sky is green."

The man twitched in response to my words. I suppose he might have a lie-detection quirk. How fun. Then I suppose the staff is on guard against me. Maybe they also intend to interrogate me as well. If so I would commend them for doing things so carefully, were it not for the fact this would be a pain in the ass for me to handle.

While thinking such thoughts a strange sound entered my earbuds. Looking towards the source I saw the headmaster who seems to be faking a polite cough. Honestly, having a mouse that has a super-intelligence quirk as a school principal is such a bizarre concept to me.

And yes you did not hear me wrong. The headmaster is a mouse. There are rare cases where an animal gains a quirk. Quite fitting mice would have a few quirk users considering they have an extremely high birth rate and therefore a larger chance of at least a few attaining a quirk.

"Konbanwa, guai wa dou deshouka?" {Good afternoon, how is your health?)

"Nantonaku heiki desu. Daga nihongo no wa nigate nano de, eigo wo tsukattemo iin desu kah?" (Somewhat fine. But I am not good at Japanese, so can we use English instead?)

The headmaster nodded. Thank god for bilingual geniuses. This would have been a lot more troublesome if the mouse didn't know English. Well, not so much trouble as more inconvenient considering they probably can have someone be a translator, but there is just something more to behold when you talk to another human in person. Well, I guess I should replace 'Human' with 'Socially Cognizant beings' in this case considering my conversation partner is a hyper-intelligent mouse.

"Can we ask you a few questions?"

"Feel free."

I intend to try tackling his questions honestly, though the answers he wants the most are likely to be ones I will keep close to heart. I have zero intention of revealing this world was merely a fiction in my original world. Doing so is never a good idea unless you fully trust the other party, and even then it might still be a bad idea.

"Firstly let us introduce ourselves. My name is Nezu, the headmaster of U.A."

I opened my mouth, yet no words came out. Not because I was unable to speak but rather because there was no name to speak of. A name is something vital for a person. That is their identity, something they have from the moment of their birth until their death. However, why is it that I cannot remember my name?

System, I know you can hear me. I cannot recall my name. What did you do to me?

**[…]**

**[Rankers have many rules binding them. One of them is whenever a Ranker is teleported to and from Ranker Arena, they will forget vital memories relating to their identity so that no Ranker can use it against one another during their time on earth outside Ranker Arena]**

I never even heard of this 'Ranker Arena' before this. Its functions could easily be guessed from its name alone but I cannot recall going there at all. I have never gone to such a place unless said Ranker Arena also removes its existence from my memory.

**[That is exactly the current problem. The system checked that you teleported to another dimension, and assumed you were going to the Ranker Arena, thereby erasing your memories. This was an error in our part]**

Fix the damn system.

**[Doing so would be overstepping beyond my authority, but please be assured as there is undoubtedly a way to regain them]**

Then hurry it up.

**[When rankers are teleported back from Ranker Arena their memories will be returned]**

And how am I supposed to go there?

**[Sadly that information is beyond your paygrade. I have risked breaking our rules already by giving you information regarding the Ranker Arena. However please be assured you will go there sooner or later]**

"If you can't answer—

"No, I simply have no recollection of it."

That was not a lie, even if it sounds farfetched. On any other case, I would have made a believable lie but this time around there is no way I could successfully fool them through that means, as there is a lie-detector hanging around. The gaze of every person whose true identity mattered went towards the lie-detector. Said man nodded in affirmation before looking at me with a strange expression set on his face.

What, you never saw an amnesiac child before?

"Selective amnesia?"

My attention went back to principal Nezu who was looking also at me with a strange gaze. And so do the other two people in this room. Damn, is having retrograde amnesia that crazy? Maybe I should take a different route then.

"No. Memory erasure. Not by choice either."

There we go. I will give them that information for free. It is the truth but it doesn't matter all that much. For now, I need to make sure they believe my words rather than trying to hide all my cards. All my efforts would be wasted if they distrust me for lying to them.

System, I want a simple question answered. Can I reveal any information about you? Mainly things such as your existence itself.

**[No. Any Rankers who tries to do so will have their Ranker capability revoked along with anything they gain from it]**

Lovely. I would have lied to them either way so this is a weight off my conscience. As I said before I have zero intention of revealing sensitive information relating to my identity, not that I have much of them left after the System robbed many of such memories from me.

"Are you being chased?" Huh. So Aizawa knows English as well.

"Nort right now. Maybe in the future, but even then I doubt they can reach here."

I might become an enemy to other Rankers in the future depending on how the Ranker System works. My current location is literally another freaking dimension away though, so I cannot see them coming for me in large waves. If it's merely one or two Rankers then I am sure this world can handle them without my involvement.

I looked towards Ah well, here it goes again

Oh the System can you let me see my quest?

**[Tutorial Quest: Evolve a dimensional Skill.]**

**[Rank Quest: Reach Rank 2]**

**[Limit Quest 4: Have 4 Rank(4) Skill]**

**[Quest: Join U.A.]**

Thanks.

Well, I have no clue whatsoever about the first, second and third quest, but the fourth is something I can do right away. There is no need to hesitate. Regretting my past actions wouldn't fix the problem itself even if I could learn from those mistakes. Once more, for the third time.

"Umm… May I join UA?"

* * *

***Aizawa PoV***

…What crap is this kid spouting?

"I assure you none of us will be capable of contacting my relatives or guardian anymore, and I also have nothing to my name. Or rather I don't even have a name."

The kid said those words without blinking, as if not knowing his own identity was the most normal thing in the world. Something was disturbing about the way he casual mentioned these bad news rapid-fire style. But if he thought pity would help him enter UA then he is making a big mistake.

"Therefore I don't have so many choices in stock. If I wish to have a roof above my head then my best bet would be either villainy or scholarship. Maybe adoption, but I would just escape if that were the case. I'm not exactly suited for familial love you see."

Does the kid think hero school is a playing ground? Not to mention he just implied going rogue and turn into villainy if we don't give him a scholarship. That was a threat if I ever heard of one. Such an attitude does not fit with the image of a hero if you ask me. If that was the kid's way of convincing us to recruit him then he is doing a bad job with this attempt.

"Do you know how many kids apply to this school every year? It is always in the hundreds. Yet only a few successfully manage to join through both training and talent. What makes you better than any of them?"

"I defeated the giant robot."

Right, there was that abnormal feat he achieved yesterday. Making a type-4 robot stumble and fall, before incapacitating it by removing an integral part of its inner machinery. But by doing so he ended up fainting in the middle of battle. That decision of his was nothing but stupidity. If he wanted to defeat the large Type-4 then he should have searched for allies among other applicants. Let's not mention destroying the type-4 was utterly meaningless in terms of whether he would pass the initiation or not.

Ignoring what should be the most efficient route just because he wanted to attain some achievement, another reason as to why he would be a bad hero if he tried to become one.

"Before instantly fainting afterward. Left in such conditions anyone can easily kidnap or even kill you."

There are way too many vigilantes and criminals around the world even if you cut them down by half. Too many death and injuries. That is the reason I would never visit America a second time after my first experience there. That place is a haven for vigilantes. So much chaos every day. Though I'll admit Quirks are perceived better there than here, where everything relating to quirk-usage other than self-defense has complicated laws and is generally frowned upon.

"I was on overdrive, and I can use my Quirk more effectively now thanks to said overdrive. It improves my quirk."

'I broke through my limits so my self-inflicted incapacitation right in the middle of a battlefield without any official ally was not a problem' is his poorly-made excuse. This kid needs to knock down his ego. I opened my mouth just the tiniest bit.

"Do you– "Now, now. Let us not fight shall we?"

My words were interrupted by the principal. I turned my head towards his direction. The man was seemingly scratching his chin, but it looked more like rubbing his neck for those unfamiliar with the hyper-intelligent mouse. I knew it was bad news instantly. He only rubs his chin when making a seemingly difficult decision.

"I propose to give him a seat in 1-A. If he fits, we'll put the stroke to make a good painting. If not, then we will see what we can do for him at that point."

The first thing I wanted to say was What. The. Fuck.

The second was the realization that indeed making him enter the hero course could be the best course of action with the limited information we have. There is a good chance the kid will turn into vigilantism or villainy if let out on his own. The boy himself had just admitted so clear and loud. And more importantly, there is no data about his existence at all until his appearance within the school initiation.

With that and his strange seemingly-versatile quirk, there's a good chance he will be picked up by villains the moment we leave him to his own devices. Training in U.A., as a form of rehabilitation and protection, could work even if it was rather inefficient.

…But that means I'll have to handle him myself, as the homeroom teacher of class 1-A. I sighed in acceptance. There is no other route as convenient as this one, though it might be somewhat troublesome for me. This is the easiest way to solve this problem, so it really can't be helped with. I took a long sight before glaring right at the young boy.

"Take this as a warning of sorts. Do anything with malevolent intention and you will find yourself at a juvenile camp, or even jail." The young boy nodded without a change in expression. He did not even open his mouth the tiniest bit, but rather was looking the space in front of him, as if reading some text invisible to the rest of us. What a creepy child. Either way, I took his lack of response as a yes.

"Then it is settled. You can live in the 1st years' dorm. I suggest you learn how to read and write in Japanese before school officially starts."

So be it. The kid looks like nothing but trouble, but so was the bomber kid. Keeping him here shouldn't make too much trouble.

* * *

One day Aizawa will learn not to say that. Not today, but someday.

* * *

**[Hundred Gauntlets+++(1) has evolved into Hundred Gauntlets(2+)]**

**[Quest: Join into UA Completed +5SP]**

**[Quest: Train until school starts]**

The first text has been around for quite some time now, probably since I defeated the gigantic type-4 robot. From defeating him alone I managed to evolve my Skill from rank (1) to rank (2+) and attained 15SP along with something called SCS. System, give me the details on that thing.

**[SCS is short for Skill Creation Scroll]**

**[You may use it to create any skill you want, long as they Rank below your Limit Quest]**

Give me All-Fiction.

**[Error: You cannot create a skill higher Ranked than your Limit Quest]**

What is that limit and how do I raise it.

**[Here]**

**[Limit Quest 4: Have four Rank 4 Skill]**

So basically it prevents me from specializing one Skill while ignoring all other Skills. Fair enough. I guess I should just save up that SCS for later when my Limit Quest is higher. For now, I decided to inspect my status.

Status screen.

**[Yes?]**

…I meant my actual start screen.

**[Oh]**

**[…]**

Don't mind it, we all have those moments.

**[I was- Never mind.]**

**[Here]**

**[?**

**Rank 1**

**SP: 45**

**EVO: 1**

**[Planeswalker]: [Dimension Travel(2)][Hundred Gauntlet(2+)] [Dimensional Storage++(1)]**

**[Rank Quest: Reach Rank 2]**

**[Tutorial Quest: Evolve a Dimensional Skill]**

**[Limit Quest 4: Have four Rank4 Skill]**

**]**

Huh. Mind telling me what the number beside each of my skills means? I noticed that HG now has (2+) beside it rather than (1) like when I checked it during the test, along with an announcement that it evolved. And its triple + sign has disappeared as well. Do these numbers in brackets symbolize how powerful a Skill is?

**[Correct. Those numbers are the Tier of a Skill, which also works as their upgrade cost. For example, upgrading your current HG(2+) will take up 2SP, and the second upgrade 4SP, then 8SP and finally maxed after the fourth upgrade, as Skills with the + sign after their Rank can be upgraded up to four times different from normal Skills which can only be upgraded thrice.]**

So the steep cost increase means I can't just level a strong Skill to oblivion. Fair enough.

Chances are upgrading Dimensional Trave(2) would only lower its current cooldown time of a month, but I intend to take things slowly for now so not upgrading that. Upgrading Dimensional Storage1 might be useful if I intend to become a treasure hoarder, but no immediate benefits, so scratch that out.

Then by process of elimination, there is only Hundred Gauntlet(2+) left.

** [2-4-8-16SP spent to upgrade HG2+ fourfold into HG++++(2+)]**

Upgraded until maxed. Assumedly there is a way to evolve the skill now that it is fully upgraded?

**[Affirmative. You may evolve a fully maxed Skill by spending 1 EVO point. However please note evolving a skill may change its effect.]**

A skill _may_ change its effect if evolved, not definitively? Honestly, I would rather the current HG to stay the same considering its utility value. It has naturally evolved once without changing at all so maybe nothing would happen were I to evolve it once more. It is a risky gamble but delaying this would barely do me any good.

Please evolve HG2+ then.

**[1EVO spent to evolve HG++++(2+) into HG(4+)]**

Rank4+ and the Skill seem to have stayed the same. Nice. Now I can upgrade HG twice more with my leftover 15SP and still have 3SP left correct?

**[4-8SP spent to upgrade HG(4+) twofold into HG++(4+)]**

Now HG should have multiplied by six times in terms of pure performance compared to during the entrance exam, and barely 3SP left. System business said and done I moved towards my new dorm room being led by the plain-looking lie-detector. As one might expect from a dormitory, this room of mine was very plain, excluding the stack of books for learning the Japanese language which was placed upon the table. Huh. How considerate of them.

After saying my thanks to Mister Lie-Detector the first thing I did was open those books on the Japanese language.

I suppose this is a good time to use HG++(4+) as any. As they say, there is no better time to do something than five minutes ago, with right now being the second best. The Skill has evolved and I do need to know how much more powerful the Skill effects are right now. For the most part, this Skill works the same way, just more focused into the whole 'cause and effect' part according to the information implanted into my brain. Very convenient indeed.

Then again it has happened with every Skill I have been given. I somehow understood all my Skills at not only in shallow terms but at an instinctual level. Should I be worried the system can implant whatever information they want into my brain? I probably should, but there is nothing I can do against the System anyway so why even bother.

Anyway, that is also why I could say with certainty, that HG is a broken Skill.

HG: I am capable of reading Japanese by learning them from these books.

I felt a heavy strain of my mental prowess, however, at the same time; there was a sharp 'Intelligence' boost that I could feel occurring within my mind. 'An explosion of the mind' was the best way I could describe this sensation. My mental speed increased to an inhumane level, and everything seems so clear to me.

This is the power of HG. By merely stating an objective I would gain an extreme boost in certain aspects needed for finishing said objective.

I read through all Katakana and Hiragana books within a short time of ten minutes or so. That was multiple times my usual reading speed when I read fiction in my spare time, and these books are educational in nature, not a story like those fictions. My speed should have slowed down yet it was accelerated to the human limit or possibly even breaking through the aforementioned limit.

Another two-thirds of an hour passed by as I searched for the limits of HG. It was akin to speed reading which I am bad at, yet I could clearly remember every information read throughout the session. I continued to read and re-read everything with this mentally boosted status of mine, finishing all the books on the table. However soon enough I felt a headache and the speed of my thought slowed down to a grind, back to its original pace.

Looking at the clock, only thirty minutes have passed.

…This is indeed overpowered. The world felt so much slower when my HG was active. And you know what the best part is? I can still remember and understand everything I have read during my hyper-intelligence mode. This skill is a game-breaker for someone like me.

Time to grind some knowledge ASAP. With all this power I can—

—I could what?

Choosing the Planeswalker ability was nothing but a mere whim. I wanted to enjoy the pleasure of exploring interesting places and meeting interesting people. Other than that there was my curiosity upon the existence of a parallel world. If there are multiple worlds then what worth would there be for me, as a person, if I was merely one among seven billion others, in one dimension with infinite others that are alike yet different?

Should the world be so humongous then I can't see myself as anything of non-insignificant worth, then I might as well as be meaningless. To be more specific everything was of worth, yet only worth so small they might as well as be meaningless.

I was right then. In the end all there is to care about would be me and only myself first and foremost. If I do not want to share then there is no reason to do so. If I wish to help a grandma cross the road then there is no reason to stop myself. The world is my oyster.

…In that case then I am in severe need of some upgrade for my arsenal though, since there is an infinite amount of infinitely strong being within the multiverse. In actuality, they might be a countable finite amount, but do I have to care about such needless specifics? 1099 or 10100 or infinity. Long as one does not pass and experience them all then those specifications are meaningless. A mathematician might disagree, but I care not for their validation.

Gods and Goddesses of all varieties from all kinds of worlds… You better be prepared because I will surpass all of you. That is my oath.

**[Through special actions you have earned the Trait: Underdog +2SP +EVO]**

**[Skill: Triumph(EX) has been derived from Trait: Underdog]**

**[Rank Quest: Reach Rank 2 Completed +5SP]**

**[Rank Quest: Reach Rank 4]**

Earning a second Trait? That was news to me. I thought there would be no more way to attain Traits after being given one by the System. Then again maybe I should have taken the hint when there is a quest called Rank Quest. Assumedly my Rank is equal to the number of Traits I have, and Traits can be earned by doing special actions, which in this case was declaring my oath to defeat those humongous bastards above me.

Also, Rank EX Skills? Mind explaining that one System?

**[Negative]**

So basically no free explanation. Interesting as it is there is not much else to say about this unexpected gain. Without even knowing how it works there is no using this Rank(EX) Skill. Unlike other Skills, no information input was given the moment this skill was attained. Maybe it was because of the (EX) rank. It could be because Triumph(EX) was derived from a Trait as well, but doubtful considering DT(1) was a derived Skill as well and I have full knowledge of what it does.

In the first place, what is a Trait?

**[It is a facet of your personality. Your Persona, if you will.]**

A mask to be worn against the cold outside world. Huh, I am starting to like this whole scheme of things. Maybe I am starting to prefer this more than the Gamer System already. However, I put a 'maybe' because there is one important factor left before I can accurately state those words with confidence.

The degree of how fun a system is partly determined by how badly you could break and exploit it.

HG: I broke past my physical limit by training extremely hard.

After a few minutes on the clock, I have since sapped all energy from every part of my muscle, most of them formerly unknown to me some previous minutes ago. At this point, I am incapable of crawling or even moving my fingers. But even then I could still think, and therefore…

HG: I continued to train though empty of stamina, by evoking all my hidden power previously locked by my brain.

Another few minutes passed me by. My body was utterly sapped of stamina and I could not move at all. Guess even after self-hypnosis there is a limit to my current physical body.

HG: My body regains its vigor after a short stamina-regenerating rest.

Another minute passed. Though I am supposed to still be out of rest, somehow this body of mine was refreshed already as if I had rested for an hour rather than a minute. I am extremely thirsty though, so maybe HG just accelerated the normal resting process by a few dozen times over rather than summoning more stamina out of nowhere. I drank the water provided by the school staff which sat on the bedside table.

HG: I broke past my physical limit by training extremely hard.

HG: I continued to train though empty of stamina, by evoking all my hidden power previously locked by my brain.

HG: My body regains its vigor after a short stamina-regenerating rest.

HG: I broke past my physical limit by training extremely hard.

HG: I continued to train though empty of stamina, by evoking all my hidden power previously locked by my brain.

HG: My body regains its vigor after a short stamina-regenerating rest.

HG: I broke past my physical limit by training extremely hard.

HG: I continued to train though empty of stamina, by evoking all my hidden power previously locked by my brain.

HG: My body regains its vigor after a short stamina-regenerating rest.

**[Feat: Mentally Unstable +2SP]**

**[Feat: Mentally Incapacitated +4SP]**

**[Feat: Mentally Butchered +6SP]**

**[Feat: Mentally Distorted +8SP]**

**[Feat: Training Hobbyist +2SP]**

**[Feat: Training Maniac +4SP]**

**[Feat: Fanatic Training Maniac +6SP]**

**[Feat: Fanatically Fanatic Training Maniac +8SP]**

**[Feat: Self-Breaker +2SP]**

**[Feat: Rule-Breaker +4SP]**

**[Feat: Limit-Breaker +6SP]**

**[Feat: Genkai wa Broken +8SP]**

**[Trait: Limitless has been gained. +3SP + EVO]**

**[Skill: OverLoad(2) has been derived from Trait: Limitless]**

**[Quest: Train before school starts Completed +10SP]**

I continued through the process during all my free time for almost an entire week until the school officially opened. The only interruptions were meals, bath, toilet breaks along with sleep. I lived my life like a shut-in who constantly trained and trained without end. The dorm room while simple was still an improvement from my room on Original World. Or at least I have an illusion it was since I felt the room was so large though it wasn't. That must mean this room is larger than the one I used to live at, right?

It is fun trying to find major pieces of my past life through these small habits and preferences of mine. However in a few hours school will start, so time to kiss my sweet 24/7 training goodbye.

Oh, but before anything else…

**[16-32SP spent to upgrade HG++(2+) twofold into HG++++(2+)]**

**[You may not Evolve a Skill into a Rank higher than your Limit Quest]**

**[Current Limit Quest: Rank 4]**

Hmm….

**[2-4-8SP spent to change OL(2) into OL+++(2)]**

* * *

With light steps, I navigated towards the large billboard at the front of the school. It only took me one look towards the gigantic school map, before I decidedly would rather use my SF than remember all these places within school grounds. A bout of momentary laziness you could say.

SF: I went to my classroom by randomly picking the right path to take.

On my way to the class, I saw a boy with messy hair of silver in front of the hero classes. A closer look and I recognized him as Hitoshi Shinso, the boy from a different department of UA who has a very unique and overpowered quirk. The school test sure is illogical to not have gotten him under UA's hero department. They have a girl whose quirks is merely invisibility, and another boy whose quirk is a freaking tail. Why can't they have him enter the Hero department considering how many lives he could save with his ability?

Seeing him moving away from the hero department's classes hurts my heart more than I would have liked to admit.

A minute into the future and I was officially the first student of the year to arrive at class 1-A. Nobody else was around yet. Guess there is a perk in living alone in the dorm before anybody else is around yet.

Seating is important to define how important of a character you are. The leftmost seat at the back beside the window is the protagonist seat, fronts are elite clique seats, center back is transfer student seat, heroine seat is usually left front or dead middle.

I sat in the last seat, or to be more specific the only seat of the backmost row. A special extra seat put here because I was unplanned. An extra 21st student within Class 1-A as somehow the school decided not to remove a student from this class because of my existence, causing this class to have one extra student rather than the usual twenty.

'I was unplanned' sounds rather gruesome out of context though. Humorous in a dark way but not exactly my cup of tea. Vulgar and controversial things I have no problem dealing with, but cruelty and gruesome stuff are not where my enjoyment truly lies.

Thinking about it again I might have arrived here too early. No one came until another two short minutes, where another person entered the class with a simple robotic movement that lacked elegance yet was painfully efficient. It was Tenya Iida the speedster with engine legs quirk, which allows him to move at a speed beyond the human limits. He expressed his puzzlement on why I took the backmost seat when other seats more frontwards are still available.

Let's mix things up here since while 'I was unplanned' would be a hilarious answer it would cause more problems than it is worth in my opinion.

"Because I dislike showing my back to anyone."

Tenda seems to be lost for words at my response before his head shook in disagreement, a stern expression held on his face. He rebutted me by saying that no Hero with any amount of self-respect would attack their classmate unless in a mock-battle. A funny statement considering the most aggressive Hero candidate within class A-1 is the boy with the highest self-respect i.e. arrogance Mr. Explody Mcsploody himself.

Tenda seems to be stumped after those words of mine. It seems like he already had the pleasure of meeting with Bakugou during the entrance exam. Explosion boy does look like a reckless berserker. The straightforward and diligent Tenda opened his mouth, before clamping them down without saying a word, instead just moving to one of the front-most seats as if denying my words with the act. Then he turned his head and set his gaze at me with an expression easily perceived as taunting in nature.

…Was that spite? From Tenya Ilda of all people as well. I did not expect that out of him. More so considering it was our first meeting too. How bold of him. Hur Hur. Earning the spite of a classmate barely a minute after meeting one another, well done me.

A smile set on my face I stretched my arms up to the sky before yawning a tiny bit still on my seat. Other students came into the classroom and started getting familiar with one another. Small chats erupted from all parts of the classroom, and ruckus in the case of Bakugo. They mostly have a relaxed expression on their faces, as the threat of expulsion has not been drilled into their mental state.

Midoriya was still there, so it seems I did not replace him in this scenario even though I defeated the large type-4 robot instead of him. Or maybe there were multiple test zones and therefore multiple type-4 robots. That sounds likely considering the amount of participant the test probably has. But multiple tests must have meant they burned that much more money in the process. Jesus Christ does Nezu thinks money rain from the sky or something?

Nevertheless, everything was going well without any trouble. I just answered with a nod whenever anyone asked anything about me. Just nods, laughs and few smiles. Time to play mysterious. In all honesty, I have no interest in forming any meaningful bonds with these people from 1-A, and my background is not something that could be divulged even if I wanted to so acting distant is most likely the optimal choice to take here.

When Aizawa, our homeroom teacher arrived at the classroom he gave a glance towards my smiling expression before sighing. Sounds par for the course for someone who has eye bags below his eyes on a constant basis. I have to wonder why he would consider my existence here as some form of trouble when all I did was defeat a robot weighing a metric fuckton though.

Huh, I just answered my own question, didn't I?

Anyway, Aizawa faked a cough-

And declared a death sentence towards Midoriya.

* * *

Midoriya Izuku

That was who I am. A quirkless fifteen-years-old boy who has always, always dreamt to be a hero. That has been my life-long dream, short as said life has been. So when I heard the news of me successfully entering UA it felt like lightning struck my entire body deep down to the core.

I froze for a dozen seconds before the allusion that this might be a dream came to my mind. My body shook rigidly in fear and indigence. With a shaky hand, I put my thumb and pointing finger together and pinched my cheeks. It hurts. Does it hurt? Could this not be a dream?

Next, I slapped my cheeks. It hurts as well, even though that shouldn't be possible. In dreams one lack the accurate sensory feelings needed to replicate pains. Or rather I should have woken up the moment my receptors have felt anything resembling physical pain even in the nonphysical world.

Left with no other options I determinedly looked at the wall beside me. Maybe if I slammed my head into that strong wall right there…

"What are you doing, Midoriya Izuku!"

"Mom?! Why are you in my dream?!"

The figure of my mother dope-slapped me on the head. It hurts. How could it hurt when this is a dream?!

"What are you talking about you're almost late for school!"

My mind went blank at those words. Could this not be a dream? Impossible, as this is Midoriya Izuku. The boy who is quirkless and helpless except for some of his educational grades. How could such a boy be accepted into a prestigious academy like UA? My stomach churned in nervousness. I was never good at dealing with pressure.

No, I suppose thinking like that is not allowed anymore. As the successor of All-Might, I must aim to become number one. Or rather I must become number one, or it would be shameful towards All-Might himself. Even if it takes me forever I will prove myself to be worthy of the ultimate title.

The number one hero. With new-found determination in my eyes, I prepared for school. First was rechecking my appearance and everything in my bag, making sure everything was perfect. I have since prepared everything thoroughly since times back but it does not hurt to be careful.

"Izuku, how many more times do you intend to check your bag? You have done that a dozen times already since last night!"

R-right. It never hurts to be prepared though. Maybe one last check. I inspected the contents of my bag just one last time to make sure everything was in place. Soon enough I let out a small breath after reconfirming my entire article. Walking towards the front door I let out a respectful goodbye.

"I'll be going!"

"Take care."

Nothing of interest happened during my trip to UA, though I might have been a bit jumpy for the whole journey. Nobody can blame me though. I was going to UA, the most prestigious Hero school as a student. There was no way to hold my composure.

Soon enough I arrived at the front gate of the school. There was a pamphlet of the school map right next to the large poster version stamped to a billboard which I took with delight. Reaching the classroom didn't take too much trouble even though the school was extremely large, considering its intuitive design. Greeting as I went into the class everyone seems nice enough for the most part. After proper introductions with my classmates we all chatted together. Kacchan made things awkward as he was seemingly ready to blow up but we were all saved by the bell before any crisis happened, literally. The school bell interrupted Kacchan from continuing his rant.

There was a large smile on my face as everything seems to be going well for now.

Or at least that was my thought before our homeroom teacher gave out a death sentence.

"First thing first change to your P.E. uniform and go to the gym. We will be doing a physical test to crop out the bad weeds. For certain reasons, there is one more student than there should be, so the person in the last place overall will be expelled."

I still cannot use All-for-One without fully straining my whole body. That means I have to do my best only relying on my physical capability. Having to compete against twenty other people who managed to succeed in the entrance exam and entered class 1-A, all while stuck in a condition akin to returning to my quirkless state.

Confidence was not my strong point, and I was unable to put up a confident smile while being assured of my capability. Honestly, my chances of beating any of their records were as close to zero as it could be. I am competing against the likes of Kacchan and others in his league. While my training helped build my body there was no chance of me defeating any of them who has the advantage of an ability trained and forged through their one and half a decade of life.

How am I supposed surpass those kinds of people at literally anything if I still cannot control my quirk?!

The first test was 50m running. Most of my classmates whom I just spoke to outright ignored the 'sub ten' barrier that should be hard to reach for the average populace or even first-year student of any other hero department. As expected these people are different from the rest. They were all the cream of the crop in term of tenth-grade hero-in-training who had managed to get into the top within the UA entrance exams. They all managed to use their quirk creatively and passed the test with results worthy of UA's best.

I ran when the whistle rang. Merely a few seconds yet it felt so much longer. I became aware of the sweat all over my body, with each step made moving me closer to the goal.

[7.02 seconds] the machine announced. That was my personal best, yet it pales in comparison to other results. The only way I would not be ranked 20th within this test is having someone fails even worse than me.

The whistle blew once more, and the ground shook as another student ran. 6.66 seconds, that was his result. Half a second faster than mine. Very close, yet the inseparable barrier that exists between us two cannot be so easily crossed. Considering how the classmate seemingly used no quirks his physical strength must have been leagues above mine.

The trends continued. Most of everyone has their ranks jumping up and down depending on whether the test matched their Quirks or body type. There were only five exceptions to that rule. The top three spots were constantly filled with Kacchan and two other students by the name of Todoroki-san and Yaoyorozu-san with no exception until the last test, where Uraraka-san has outdone herself and gained infinity as her result.

The last two were filled by the mysterious classmate whose name was unknown to me along with me. Said student was constantly second-last with his score never being lower than mine. I originally suspected he was holding back and ranking 19th on all tests on purpose considering his turn is after mine and his result always only the tiniest bit better than mine. However, I dispelled such thoughts sooner rather than later. There was no way someone would be holding back and risk placing last when threatened by expulsion.

As mentioned before we are at the last test, the ball throwing test. The number 1 spot was already decided considering Uraraka-san got infinity at her scoreboard. Kacchan is gritting his teeth while looking at Uraraka-san with resentment in his eyes. Todoroki-san seems a bit veered as well from simple observation. Maybe he was the competitive type just like Kacchan.

However, there is no time for me to be concerned with the score of others. It is finally the time to use All for One. Before this, I had to hold back since using it risk getting an injury. But this is the last test I have to participate. I gathered One-for-All in my right hand. The strain from using it started to creep around my entire hand, pain overloading my brain. I focused my entire willpower on throwing the ball. My arm was swung—

Then all the strain disappeared like it was nothing.

"46 meters."

_'What happened to my quirk?!'_

"I erased your Quirk." Someone said. "Tch, the entrance exam surely needs to be changed considering they let someone like you pass. What good is a having a self-harming quirk?"

Looking at the source of the voice there was Aizawa-sensei, with his eyes staring right towards me. Considering the goggles he just threw off his face, his hero identity must have been EraserHead, who has a quirk which has the effect of nullifying other quirks with the perquisite he must stare at the quirk-user he wishes to nullify. The public, I included never knew his true name till now considering how he hates media appearance.

"I saw it… You cannot control your quirk. You'd just be incapacitated again. Were you hoping somebody would step in to help afterward?"

Those words of his made me grit my teeth, multiple emotions clashing against one another within my mind. On one side I felt shame and frustration being unable to use One for All. His words struck something within me. What good is finishing the task when doing so debilitates me? How am I supposed to save others when I cannot even save myself?

"If you can't control that quirk of yours, then the ability will only be a danger to yourself and everyone around you."

However, on the other hand, rage boiled within me as well. The man did not even allow me to use my ability so who was he to judge? Why am I not even allowed the chance to perform as everyone else did?

"Aizawa-sensei," I gritted my teeth as I spoke. "Give me another chance… Please."

I said those words and bowed after a bit of hesitation. I am pleading. By his words, before we even began the test, there was no such thing as a second chance. It would be unfair to everyone else. Yet I still wanted to have my chance. I do not care even if it is called cheating. This, the current me, is what I wished to be for a decade and more.

Moments passed. My mind wavered. Of course, he would not allow you another chance Midoriya Izuku. There is no reason for him to change his judgment merely because you bowed to him in desperation. What an idiotic—

I felt something bouncing off my right foot. Opening my eyes with haste I saw a baseball near my feet. A quick look towards Aizawa-sensei told me he didn't give it to me. There is one person he and everyone else are staring at.

The student in question seems to be listless as he spoke the words, "Hurry it up, I'm next."

I looked at the teacher. The man said nothing, merely looking at me with an impassive gaze the same way he did before the ball was given to me. My mouth gulped on instinct. My hand shook all over as they picked up the ball within their grasp. I cannot even use All for One without temporarily breaking my body. Sadly there is no means for the current me to handle the strength of All Might.

However, that merely means I have to find a way of utilizing All for One without being able to handle its strength. Thinking about it properly I managed to find a path to escape from this problem.

I threw the ball normally without the use of One for All, only activating it specifically at my fingertips, just a split second before I lost contact with the ball. The strain was still there, overloading my receptors and my brain with extreme pain akin to a hundred thorns pricking my right index finger.

The ball went soaring at incredible speed. My right index finger is broken, but otherwise, I can still fight if needed. Much better than the last result which left me incapacitated and becoming a burden for everyone else. Others approached me with excited faces. I suppose they must be feeling delighted right now and most likely sympathy for me before this.

…But I am still a candidate for expulsion, and will probably be expelled unless the 19th ranked person fails to even throw it at all. And with the same listless face, he threw the ball.

666 meters. That was his records. One of the best results of the class. Despair clouded my eyes. Will this be how my adventure at UA ends?

After seeing that result, for whatever reason Aizawa-sensei walked towards the student. I can't hear what they said, but Aizawa-sensei seems rather mad for whatever reason. A few words were exchanged between the two, where the older was left annoyed while the younger was disgruntled according to their expressions.

Afterward, the teacher returned to his previous position, while the student on the other hand still stood in the circle from which we've all done our throwing test, another ball in hand. This time his face was… more serious is the way I would describe it.

Could it be his previous throw was not his full strength? After breathing heavily for a second or two, the classmate of ours threw the ball. Then… It simply disappears. I was unable to see the ball. Did it soar, or did the listless student fail to throw it properly? The second was impossible considering he just threw an exactly similar copy six hundred meters. But then where could the ball be?

"…Where is it?" I heard a classmate asking the question we all probably had in mind.

And as if answering the question a hole appeared on a cloud in the sky. A sense of weight overwhelmed me. Did my classmate just exert the equivalent force of a cannonball shot by throwing a baseball alone?

Looking back at said classmate I found him lying on the ground, body twitching. He was still awake, yet his body was all red, most likely from exertion considering how powerful his last throw was.

…I wonder if I will be able to do the same one day. Sensei approached him and tried to pick him up, but my classmate's right hand lashed at his attempts. Bit by bit he raised his own body from lying, to on all four limbs, to kneeling, to standing up. He did so very slowly, and I can imagine him falling at any moment. Yet that moment never came.

"I can… still, stand!"

The student screamed out, before falling quiet. His body stood still, eyes closed and posture lackluster.

…Did he faint?

…While standing?

Somehow a surge of respect blossomed towards him.

With that kind of performance, I have to admit my loss.

Don't cry. Don't cry, Midoriya Izuku!

There are other options from which I can become a certified hero.

…I'm sorry, All-Might.

"By the way, the whole expulsion thing was a tactical lie so that everyone performs seriously."

"…"

* * *

**AN: Refurbishing the story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**[Quest: Ace the throwing test cleared +5SP]**

**[Through special actions you have earned the Trait: Rascal +4SP +1EVO]**

**[Skill: Throw(1) has been derived from Trait: Rascal]**

**[Through special actions Skill: OverDrive+++(2) has Evolved into Skill: Overload(4+)]**

**[Rank Quest: Rank 4 Clear +10SP]**

I screwed up with overexerting myself for just that one throw. During the test, I fully intended to constantly take the 19th place for all of them through the usage of HG. However, a quest popped up when Aizawa scolded me for not taking things seriously, telling me to ace the final test, Therefore I used OverLoad which has the effect of making me stronger through burning my stamina.

To be exact after upgrading the Skill threefold it was capable of increasing my physical strength up to a maximal of five times were I to consume all my stamina. During the quest, I activated it to its full strength by sacrificing all my stamina to multiply my physical strength by six times. As you might expect the result was rather mind-boggling, though I fainted right afterward.

It seems the Skill evolved after I used it at 100% power. That was nice, no need to use any EVO points on doing so anymore then. Also, the effect has grown stronger from evolving, making me capable of increasing my strength by 1000% or ten times were I to use this skill... For one attack only. Yeah, this Skill is not very good. One might even say it was trash-like, but beggars can't be choosers.

Note to self: evolving a skill makes it stronger in effects.

Opening my eyes I was once more greeted by a white ceiling. Maybe I should be worried I was getting used to this room. Only the second time I have been here, but twice in short orders is more than enough to get me familiar with the place. Waking up in an unfamiliar place plays tricks within your mind, but to be honest; waking up in the room of a stranger is already an intimate feeling. Twice over and you will be left feeling unbearably intimate.

Mental hallucinations are scary indeed.

Therefore with that excuse, I had no hesitation in rubbing my eyes while asking out loud;

"How long was I out for?"

"Just two hours. A very impressive time considering how badly you overused your quirk." The answer came from a voice weighted by age.

With a glance, I saw the response came from the grandma whose quirk quickened the healing process of bodies by kissing their wounds. Fascinating stuff really. I never did catch her name, though I think her hero name was Recovery Girl or something according to my loopy memory of the BNHA manga. Shouldn't that name have an expiry date? The woman was far over sixty from looks alone. Then again maybe they didn't expect heroes to last that long without either retiring or dying. Heh.

"…Can I leave yet?"

Her face was stern as she stared at me. I stared back. Backing down on communication is something I personally dislike, and I do love things such as free speech and other topics of controversial nature. With me unwilling to back down, a few seconds passed by in awkwardness. Not that I minded them. Soon enough her face turned back to merely mellow. Still strict, yet much nicer than the previous expression which was intimidating in nature.

"Yes, you may leave." I heard the 'but' from a mile away, "But please go back to your dorm room and rest for the day. You will recover and join the class back tomorrow. Oh, and here."

She gave me a bottle of… something. I assume it was medicinal in nature by default considering the condition and timing which she gave it to me. Or maybe it was an aphrodisiac and she was telling me to confess my love for Midnight. That would be fine and dandy as well.

"Take it with you, and drink it if you have a headache while resting for the day." Aww, no love potion.

"Thank you." I bowed slightly to her, before leaving the room. Goodbye medical room, you shan't be missed.

Nevertheless, I proceeded to move onwards to my dorm room.

The walk took me a minute or so. The entire school was very close to its dormitory for some reason. I suppose it should be expected for a gigantic institution like UA to have such conveniences available. Wonder how much influence and sway they have in the society though. Probably a crazy amount considering how flamboyant the entrance exam was.

There is probably nothing affecting me SF cannot heal. The effect of that particular Skill towards overworking is utterly oppressive. It can make my recovery speed the fastest it could be bar actual physical regeneration.

However, there is nothing wrong with taking it easy and just sleeping all day long. All work and no fun makes for a very boring life. And yes I consider sleeping to be a fun activity. Sometimes there are things about myself I am extremely curious at yet is unable to know, and things I know about my own identity yet couldn't care less about. I don't exactly care about knowledge on my favorite off-brand author no thank you.

I let out a small sigh the moment I was back within the confines of my room. Not exactly a place I was comfortable in yet but it does feel like a dorm room. Orderly as all hell which is somewhat refreshing compared to how messy my no-plan current life is. Enough space for a walking room too which is nice to have.

I leaned back and gave some thoughts about my current life. Not exactly what first comes to mind when one talks about Isekai. Nevertheless, this is a good chance to power me up and get prepared for the more powerful worlds. I dunno how I am supposed to last in worlds like Bleach or Dragon Ball but even the journey of a thousand miles begins with a single step. Think that was Chinese idiom or something.

Once again I have to admit knowing so little about my own identity is a tiny bit disconcerting. Sometimes I could get large vague information like 'I was a slacker' or 'a Highschool dropout' and other times specific opinions on small matters likes 'Romcom series are great' or 'Bland anime protagonist sucks' and yet there was no in-between. No main meat of information among the vague or way-too-specific knowledge.

Ah well, I suppose this is my life now.

* * *

My second day at U.A. I somehow managed to faint during the first day, so I missed Aizawa's introduction as to where everything was. When I woke up I was in no form to do stuff and had to rest according to Recovery Girl. That was why I arrived at school early today, to familiarize myself with the school areas.

I could just use SF to brute force the knowledge into my head, but I realized maybe constantly relying on that one Skill is not the healthiest thing to do. Therefore I went out of my way and explore the school to familiarize myself the same way a normal peasant would. Oh, the disgrace.

Of course, happenstance made it so that I had an interesting meeting during my exploration.

"Oh, ain't it the freshman who aced the throwing tests before fainting while standing."

A female voice. I looked towards the source and saw a girl in UA's school uniform. Her tie shown she is a third year within the school. The lone female in UA's 'Big Three' of the senior group, known as Nejire. I remember her hero costume looking like a devil.

"…What's with that ridiculous title?"

"Yer tale really blew up 'round the school y' know."

Wow, I could tell she has a thick accent from the anime but hearing them face-to-face is a strange experience indeed. Also how big did the event blow up that even someone in the senior year knows of my exploit after only one day?

"So that's why people have been looking funny at me lately." I let out a sigh. A few glances were coming towards me from other students at the dorm, but I thought it was because my clothes were dirty from falling to the ground during the test. Maybe they were thinking about sticking that weird title on me. How insufferable.

"T'was probably in admiration if you ask me." She pointed towards her mouth. There was a large smile painted on those soft luscious lips. Now that she put it that way, I could begin to appreciate it the overly flamboyant title a little bit. But even then…

"Still, would you like to be known for acing the throwing test before fainting while standing?"

"Ahaha, nope. I'd die out of embarrassment."

This person.

"I really want to punch you in the face right now."

"Hyah~ Ya said that without hesitation. Un, un. Kouhai like ya hafta be around, otherwise, the school would be too boring."

"Agreed. But I think U.A. is the last place to run out of eccentric people."

"True 'nuff."

"…"

"…"

An awkward silence surrounded the two of us. I was not good at making conversation with others and it seems Nejire herself is still somewhat unfamiliar with me as well so the flow ended with those two words of her.

Usually, this would be the point where I end the conversation and leave, but my Senior managed to strike another line before I was capable of doing so.

"So… Which one of them is accurate?" She said.

Ah, I know you want to keep the conversation going, but did you need to go there, Nejire-senpai? That rabbit hole is a very impractical and full of mysterious paths. Couldn't you have talked about the weather or literally anything else instead of that?

Dread begins to creep within my mind and soul. My shadow flickered to the beat of my heart. No matter how I wish it wasn't so, there is no stopping it. I have to face the monstrosity that is adolescences' tendency to overemphasize everything.

"What kinds of rumors exist anyway?"

"Well…" She went ahead and told me about it. There are three factions within the discussion. The first was tame. They think nothing of the rumors. The [Neutrals]. The second type thinks I am Aizawa's secret son, and the score was falsified. The [Pessimist]. The third was the [Satanist] who thinks I am the devil itself whose sealing has been unleashed and they will try their best to seal me back by any means necessary.

W.T.F. I know I got the score 6-6-6 twice on the test for the hell of it, but how many of these guys have the infamous 8-grader syndrome for the school community to have that kind of rumors in just a day? No, how did they know my test result anyway? Is there an [Satanist] in class 1-A already?!

"The rumor mills around here work very quickly, and their access to all kinds of info is rather terrifying."

Those kinds of small talks went on for another minute or two before went ahead and minded our own business. Now that I think about it, maybe making most of my test scores evil or unlucky numbers wasn't the best of ideas. Ah well, can't change and take back what I already threw now that others picked it up.

I entered my classroom and took my seat. Thanks to my seating at the back I didn't suffer during class, but outside of them, I felt people glancing or outright staring at me constantly. The lessons were somewhat similar to the ones I had on my original earth but was all-around more advanced. According to my feelings on them anyway considering my lost memory and stuff. Of course, I had since learned the studying materials via SF beforehand so there was no problem on that aspect. During the lunch break, I quietly left the classroom to buy a loaf of bread with the allowance the school staff gave me, before eating it and returning to class straight afterward. I am not exactly a social creature you see.

Hour passes and the school bell rang, signaling everyone the end of school for the day. There is no after-school activity like clubs or student councils in U.A. Training areas are free-for-all though, long as you get permission from the school via asking a teacher.

As I stood up from my seat I saw a classmate walking closer with his gaze set straight towards my own. If I'm not wrong he should be Kirishima, the rock mutation-type quirk user. A guy who wants to be truly manly and not the empty trash can that rang loud, like he was in middle school. Or maybe I should call it all bark and no bite. That saying seems to be more popular in general.

He stopped at a distance large enough for me to not complain about him entering my comfort zone, which translates to 'more than one arm's reach'. He held his hand out, seemingly wanting a handshake.

"I'm Kirishima. Nice to meet you."

I raised an eyebrow, before accepting his handshake after making sure there was no pranking trick or the likes on his hands. Did he lose at truth or dare or something? I didn't remember him being the sociable type.

"Kuzuno. No last name." Seeing his face I could point out so many emotions coming and going. I clarified for both his and my peace of mind. "Don't mind it, I don't even know them."

That wasn't a lie. Thanks to Ranker's memory erasure I know crapsack about my history till I go back to Earth again. My original Earth anyway according to the System. That sure was a big mess up on her part if her words rang true. Of course, there is the chance that she is lying and this is all just some tricks on her parts and my imagination making the rest up. But if so then I am certainly fine with it. Life wasn't so bad right around now. I get three meals a day from the dorm and everything.

I dunno how bad exactly my life was, but from the vague information existing there was no doubt to the fact I was a pretty bad loser back before this whole Ranker business. Considering I got into UA here maybe it would be better to forget about my past entirely and focus on this current life of mine. However, that was not an option considering my lingering attachments towards my past identity. I was a person who loved myself very much according to these memories of mine, even if I was a loser during those times.

Ah, have to clear my mind from dark thoughts. These days the easiest way to do so would be to abuse HG and train like crazy. A good option considering how it boosts my capability even if somewhat bad on my mental health for the long run. In fact, I have attained 60SP thanks to those acts and now was lost on how to spend those points. So some mental problems for the sake of 60SP and a body reaching peak human performance beyond my age. Not a bad trade in my personal opinion.

Therefore all that said and done I decided to visit the gym and once again do my 'Limit Break, Rest, Limit Break' ritual. It was starting to grow on me at this point. Once again it was not the worst thing ever. Have you seen how my pecs are lately? It was starting to reach a lean bodybuilder level, and I have only been training for a week until now. Such crazy improvement speed is an impossible feat to attain for an average human.

On my way towards the gym, I met an unfamiliar student who asked me a strange question. Not like 'do you hear those voices' kind of freaky but strange of a more sophisticated nature. The types you hear from polite acquaintances or even connected strangers like people from the same school.

"Kuzuno-kun are those rumors about you true?"

I have told Nejire all about those topics back in the morning and was tired of repeating them, so instead in my brilliance decided to approach this matter differently. Right now I have the power to either ignore this matter or to fan the flames. Flushing it clean entirely was something I am incapable of considering the wonders of teenager minds. Therefore I chose the next best option.

"If there's smoke then there has to be a fire nearby."

I affirmed there are some truths among all the lies. There are other options to fan the flame, but I went with the more neutral option, neither confirming nor denying anything. This should help the rumor grow stranger and stranger. What can I say; I am fully chaotic neutral in terms of DnD alignment.

**[Idiot]**

I know I am one, but mind clarifying how I messed up this time around?

**[The guy asking you the question was in the third year.]**

And?

**[Idiot]**

* * *

***Mirio PoV***

When I saw a first-year on the gym my first thought was somewhere along the lines of 'Ah, what an enthusiastic freshman'. It is rare for a freshman to come into the training gym so early in their school year. Around these times they should be barely introduced to how things work within the school. Rare for a new student to have the initiative to train even more considering how they have to adapt to the new environment.

I watched as he inspected the gym and its equipment. It seems like he has no problem navigating through all the training machines as if he was since familiarized with them. Maybe he was from a hero prep school or the likes, as once again it was rare for freshmen to know how most of these equipment functions.

His gaze reached towards me, and he made a seemingly troubled look for some reason. I wonder if he knew me. My fame began to grow at an outrageous pace these days. Sheesh, can't believe how many people compare me to top-class Pros already. I am nowhere near their level yet in my humble opinion.

Nevertheless, I was getting off-topic. The freshman opened his mouth and told me a strange thing.

"Please don't take it to heart if I ignore you for the next two hours."

I thought it was a strange request but I nodded anyway. Few things still faze me these days after seeing how bizarre of a quirk the likes of Nejire has. However, I managed to learn why he asked me the request soon afterward.

Moments after the freshman spoke his eyes turned empty and his expression emotionless like a robot. More than anything his movement felt mechanical. It was as if I was watching the scene of an AI robot training rather than a human. My brows furrowed at this inexplicable scene.

Soon enough I made a smile in understanding though. The freshman must be good at self-hypnosis, maybe even having a quirk based around that. Therefore I thought nothing more of it until an hour has passed. I was taking it a bit slow today since this is the first day of school, but this freshman had none of that slow buildup.

He was full of sweat from doing exercises on a level way too strict for his body. I tried to stop him, but as he said he ignored me entirely. At this point, I was thinking of using force to carry him away till another hour passes as the boy indirectly said this effect will stop in two hours, but thankfully another solution came in the form of my two best friends approaching me.

"See, told ya he'd be here," Nejire said, earning a scoff from our quiet friend.

"Ah, perfect timing. Tamaki, have you eaten any octopus or the likes today?" The friend raises an eyebrow but nodded anyway. "Then please help me restrain this freshman."

I told them the current situation. Tamaki nodded again, this time a bit more seriously. For an unsociable person, Tamaki was reliable when push came to shove. He transformed his arm to octopus' legs and captured the freshman with them. It was troublesome but we managed to somehow move while carrying him.

"…Did I go crazy or something?"

Somehow the freshman awakened from his self-induced trance and muttered the question, as we were going towards the health office so we could put him to rest there. I decided to be honest In this case.

"Somewhat, yes. We're going to the health office now."

"I… See…"

He seems to fall asleep again right afterward. Not that I blame him, considering how tired he must be from all those training. Soon enough we reached the health office, met Miss Chiyo and got him to a bed. From her expression, it seems this wasn't the first time the boy got himself overworked.

Poor sap, to have gotten on Miss Chiyo's bad side from overworking himself. This wouldn't be the first time it has happened. I was the same in the past as well; to the point, my mind felt familiar with the sensation of waking up at the health office till it was like a second home to me. Now such things rarely happen to me anymore though, but I don't doubt there are others like I was in the past, this freshman being a prime example.

Rather than worried, I felt a sense of respect for the young freshman. These kinds of students who constantly test their limits will be the one to reach the top, that much was my belief. After all, I was proof of how hard work can change your future.

Nevertheless, I told Miss Chiyo what happened, and she called his homeroom teacher, Aizawa-sensei about it. Soon the man arrived here. For some reason, principal Nezu also appeared along with Aizawa-sensei. That was when the boy has shown signs of waking up.

* * *

I woke up to the sight of a white ceiling. Hello again old friend. How wonderful it is to meet you again. This is, what, the third time I have woken up in this room. Maybe I should consider not using Hundred Gauntlets to abuse myself anymore. Start small and all that rather than jumping the gun and use this hardcore method of constant limit break. However not using HG at all was not an option. Such a good skill, if I were not to utilize it properly I would shame all seven generations of my ancestors and seven generations of my descendants.

Getting back on track though, Aizawa was staring at me with an annoyed look set on his face. Looking around I also found Principal Nezu and Recovery Girl with the big three alongside them. Wonder what happened for these six people to gather here in front of me.

Right, let us try to get things sorted properly here. I used SF to train beyond my limit like usual after a coincidental meeting with Mirio and woke up to see myself being restrained by Tamaki the last member of the big three, before fainting after I confirmed I went crazy.

…Did I attack the freaking Big Three during my self-hypnosis mode? Cause I can't see another reason as to why the principal would personally come here himself. If the big three just dragged me here since they were worried about my training then there would be no reason for the principal to visit as well. I must have done something eventful for the man to personally meet me.

"Hello there, Kuzuno-kun." The principal spoke. "Do you know as to why you are here?"

"…Because I went berserk?" His eyes never left me, causing me to… Ugh, I usually look a people's eyebrows when they stare at me, but the principal doesn't have eyebrows because he is a mouse, causing me to panic a little bit inside my head.

"..Your self-hypnosis, can you try to use it right now?"

"I could, but I don't think I should. Nor do I think it is appropriate."

"And what do you think will happen to you now that you are held responsible for it?"

Ah crap, from those words of his it seems I caused trouble during my training. High chance the incident in the current case was me retaliating on the big three when Mirio was worried about me or something. That is not only a bit embarrassing but also means I am a danger to others when I use SF. That must be why the principal wanted to handle things personally.

"…Juvie, or suspension."

"And which would you prefer?"

"I still intend to be a Hero." Like hell I would stay at a Juvenile camp when I have this power.

"Suspension is your choice then. Don't worry, I'll just write it off that you got injured and has to rest for the week."

I sighed, before looking at the big three.

"… Sorry."

Tamaki opened his mouth "You think you—"Now now, let's not bother a recovering patient, shall we?" Said the principal, probably trying to keep the peace. He shooed everyone out, before leaving after another person entered the room. It was the plain-looking lie-detector man.

"He'll guide you to your destination." The headmaster said as he left. Oh crap. This might not end well. Nezu went away after wishing me luck, which I consider a little strange before Lie-detector and I went towards… not the dorm, probably a place more secure. Hopefully not an isolation room.

"Is the destination something beyond my paygrade?"

"No, It's a place where you can train all you want."

"What?"

The man continued to walk until we reached a… gym?

"This is the old gym. We don't use it anymore, but you will live here for the next week. Water and electricity still work. I'll bring you nutritional food three times every day."

He looked at me for a moment before going out and locking the door.

He said 'old' but this stuff still seems rather decent. Though I wonder why they would send me to a gym. The simplest answer would be that they wanted me to train and not slack off during this break of mine.

After a dozen seconds, I realized this was probably a test. A test to see whether I would rely on the Self-Hypnosis aspect of HG again, If I use HG again to train straight away they would probably have expulsed me or done something similar. Maybe something less severe though considering how I probably earned the interest of Nezumi and the rest by this point in time.

…So I'm supposed to show my diligence by working out here without using HG. Fair enough.

[Quest: Training Montage: No Cheating]

Cool.

* * *

*Aizawa PoV*

"…Headmaster, why did you..?"

"Why I tricked him into thinking he went berserk?"

Not the way I would have put it, but it is the question I wanted to ask. There was no need to do such an act considering it would decrease his trust upon us were he to see through the scheme. As for the morality of fooling a young student... Well, even I have done worse deeds than that.

"When we first saw him, I thought he was a follower of All for One, as he seems to have multiple quirks. Healing, Super Intelligence, Self-Hypnosis, Spatial Storage, Temporary burst of Power. No quirk can be that flexible. But when I heard your Quirk was unable to stop his, my line of thoughts changed."

Certainly, my Quirk can even stop All-Might's One for All. The only types I can't remove are mutation-type, and even then it still works to some extent. Yet I wasn't able to stop Kuzuno from using his quirk even when I stared at the brat during the ball-throwing test. That tale spread around throughout the school even though it happened just yesterday. Freaking eight-grader syndrome.

"But couldn't he have used said self-hypnosis to trick himself to enter U.A.?"

If the brat managed to use self-hypnosis then it shouldn't be too farfetched to assume the brat managed to creatively use his quirk to create a fake-amnesia state so he could infiltrate into the school.

"That might be a possibility, which is why we will watch over him for the next week, to see whether he can be trusted or not."

So a wait-and-see approach. That was not an unreasonable ask, and if things were to go wrong then we would be capable of handling him without too much noise.

"However, were he to notice our deception..."

"Then we honestly apologize and tell him what it is all about. It would be troublesome, but nothing that cannot be fixed. Especially if it was a misunderstanding on our part borne from caution."

Short and simple with no loose end. A nice plan indeed. Now hopefully there would be no screw left unscrewed with this plan.

* * *

I drew out a small sigh. Surely I could not have messed up so badly as to have fought the Big Three during my lacking moments. However then why would Principal Nezu lie to me?

...Nah, must be just my numbskull idiotic part doing its work against me. I can't see a reason for the freaking Principal of UA to trick and unjustly punish me by accusing me of acts I did not do.

'Might as well then,'

Thus I spent the next week training. For some reason, I didn't get lazy at all which was notably strange. From the glimpse of memories there is around, I should be a lazy slacker rather than a physical training maniac.

**[That's the passive effect of your Traits.]**

Care to explain? Not all of us are mind readers here.

**[All Traits gives you a small passive boost towards life skills. For example, Trait Planeswalker makes you more attuned to traveling and encountering new situations, while Limitless makes it so that you can do something for as long as you want.]**

Ah, I see. Any chance of me seeing the statistic?

…

…Hello?

…

Fine. Be like that.

Like so I trained for the following week. It was a grueling process without any excitement. There was no epic song playing during the process, and it did feel like a week has passed by rather than a few minutes like shown in movies, so it was a pathetic excuse for a training montage. For shame to whichever deity that created this whole sequence out. For shame.

Constant training, training and more training. My Trait: Limitless was entirely willing to help me out in this situation. Though the whole sequence tired me out I somehow prevailed and kept repeating my training method. Soon enough though the entire week period has ended.

'A whole week... This has been rough.'

As I opened my eyes, a few blue screens blossomed into view.

**[Quest: Bear With It completed +15 SP]**

**[Through special actions you have earned Trait: Loner +5SP +EVO]**

**[Skill: Unknown Hero(2) has been derived from Trait: Loner]**

Unknown Hero. A troublesome skill if I ever knew one. This skill makes my presence stronger, so strong to the point others will subconsciously remove my existence from their brain in self-preservation. It is an extremely badass and unique form of stealth skill. Thanks to the skill I instantly gained some large muscle as well. Seems like there are extra side effects

Status, please.

**[?**

**Rank 5**

**SP: 60**

**EVO: 3 **

**[Planeswalker]: [Dimensional Travel(2+)][Hundred Gauntlet++++(4+)] [Dimensional Storage++(1)]**

**[Limitless]: [OverLoad(4+)]**

**[Underdog]: [Triumph(EX)]**

**[Rascal]: [Throw(1+)]**

**[Loner]: [Unknown Hero(2)]**

**[Turtorial Quest: Evolve a Dimensional Skill]**

**[Rank Quest: Reach Rank 6]**

**[Limit Quest 4: have four Rank(4) or Rank(4+) Skills.]**

There doesn't seem many Skills to upgrade there are plenty of SP and Evo points. First thing first please upgrade and evolve Unknown Hero2.

**[2-4-8SP and 1EVO have been spent. Please choose UH's Evolution result.]**

**[Unknown Phantom(4)] [Unknown Legend(4+)]**

I chose the first option. The second seems to only make the troublesome effect stronger, while UP changes it into a true stealth skill. At least that was my interpretation from the name of these two Skills. If there is an evolution result which either covers the weakness or increases the power then I would choose the first in an instant. Less weakness means the skill has more utilization which is what you want in real life where things don't always go according to plan.

**[Unknown Hero(2) has evolved into Unknown Phantom(4)]**

After choosing the option my muscles seemingly evaporated. Or rather it would be better to claim they were compressed. After a few tests, I realized not only did my explosive strength increase thanks to the compression, but my dexterity and plain flexibility went through the roof.

Smaller hitbox, sneaking utility along with strength and agility up? A great passive skill if you ask me.

Though the school staff probably saw my muscles increasing and then compresses through the camera they use to view me. Let's hope they don't dig too deep into this case because I have no means to explain what just occurred. Maybe I could lie to them, but I don't exactly feel like doing so, nor do I think I could convince them.

Now that a whole week has passed, I wonder if I can join the Hero vs Villain team practice. Or am I just waiting for the Noumu to appear so I can defeat them?

Probably yeah. Afterward, I should probably use my Dimensional Travel Skills and go see a new world. Parting with these nice people would be somewhat saddening, but there are horizons I have yet to explore and there is no way I would drop them for anything so early in the journey.

Nevertheless, I have 46SP left, and one Skill I want to put into the spotlight.

OverLoad. The Rank4+ skill which evolved from OverDrive2+. The Skill itself makes me stronger by sacrificing stamina, currently at a 10:1 ratio. The problem is this Skill effect only activates for a single attack. That's right; I can sacrifice all my stamina to make one of my attacks multiplicatively eleven times stronger for a single moment before fainting. Utterly useless I tell you. But that is right now. In the future when this Skill is upgraded its value will undoubtedly be much higher. In the end, I decided the Skill is worth investing in.

**[4-8-16 SP, OverLoad(4+) has been upgraded into OverLoad+++(4+)]**

And now it makes me up to twenty-six times stronger if I used all my stamina. Sadly I am two points short of fully maxing the Skill so I now have 22SP left. Hmm... Might as well finish the Tutorial quest then.

**[3SP and 1EVO spent to upgrade and evolve DS++(1) Please choose its evolution result.]**

**[Dimensional Spiker(2)] [Dimensional Ejector(2)]**

The first seems to be a close-range technique while the second is a Gate of Babylon-esque Skill. My instinct as a Fate fan screamed for me to take the second one.

**[Skill: Dimensional Storage(1) has evolved into Skill: Dimensional Ejector(2)]**

**[Tutorial Quest: Evolve a dimensional Skill Clear +Skill: Teleport(2)]**

I see...

As expected it was a simple Skill with usage as I anticipated. It consists of opening a portal and ejecting an object from my Dimensional Storage at high velocity. The speed depends on the Skill Rank and Upgrades along with the weight and aerodynamics of the ejected object.

On the other hand, there was a reward from the Tutorial Quest. Teleport as you might expect is simply a Skill that lets me teleport to any place I want with the requirement of knowing the specific coordinate of the area I wish to teleport to clearly. Another busted Skill has appeared.

Right now though I want to focus on finally having 4 Rank(4) Skill so I can clear the Limit Quest 4. Right now I already have three with HG, OverLoad and Unknown Phantom so evolving another Rank2 or Rank 2+ Skill will earn my passage unto Rank 6 Skills. And you can easily guess which Skill I will gladly Evolve.

**[2-4-8SP and 1EVO has been spent to Evolve DE. Please choose its evolution result.]**

**[Dimensional Shooter(4+)] [Dimensional Retractor(4)]**

The first seems like a simple upgrade for the effect of Dimensional Ejector but what is up with the second option? Does that mean I can eject an object such as a hook tied to a chain, hook the ejected object to something and retract it back towards me? It sounds awesome yet very impractical.

In the end, I decided to just choose the first option in the honor of the work phrase KISS: Keep It Simple Stupid.

**[Dimensional Ejector(2) has evolved into Dimensional Shooter(4+)]**

**[Limit Quest 4: Clear]**

**[Limit Quest 6: Have 6 Rank(6) or Rank(6+) Skill]**

Now there are only 1SP left and I can't Evolve anything with that measly amount. 60 into 1 in a few seconds. There really is a need to gain an efficient way of attaining SP. Maybe there are repeatable quests I could take. System, you have anything like that?

**[Negative]**

Well, that sounds like an utter pile of bullshit to me. Probably something above my paygrade again. For someone supposed to help and guide me, the System hides way too much stuff for my liking. Though in a way one could say there is a need to prove my worth and get her to trust me more before she divulges critical information.

**[It is within my protocol to deny any question you should not know the answer to. Emotion has no part in my decision]**

So you clearly just admitted to hiding things for me. Well not like I can choke them out from your mouth anyway, considering I have no leverage against you in any way. Or rather making an enemy out of my current allies would be a very bad idea in the first place. The only reason I even contemplated such an option was because of my constant fear of being betrayed.

I am not kidding. The risk of being betrayed is one of my biggest fear. Pistanthrophobia, more simply known as the fear of trust. I won't say I have it, nothing that dramatic. Just very fucking close.

**[As I have said before emotions have no part on my decision. I shall stay impartial and follow my protocols no matter what happens, which consists of guiding you through the Ranker Journey.]**

A temporary guide is it. Well, this matter can be catered for later. As the saying goes ignorance is sometimes a blessing. There is no need to hurry and sprint for the truth. Better to just put things together piece by piece and see the resulting picture in its entirety.

Switching from this bleak topic though, the door leading to the outside world had since been unlocked and I am free to join back into classes. Or rather, I am obligated to do so considering how I did end up gaining something akin to scholarship in UA.

I have only been here for one day and I messed up big enough to get a full-week suspension already, but still a scholarship student nonetheless. It is part of my duty to go into class and learn whatever I can from these lessons.

Therefore I activated Unknown Phantom before moving outside the old gym, heading towards Class 1-A. Nobody even seems to notice me walking through the school grounds until I deactivated it after reaching the class, which is nice. Being constantly stared at cause constant turn-based mental damage for loners, with the damage increasing the more turn said loner was stared for.

I entered the class.

Ouch. The stark difference of attention I get while Unknown Phantom is active and inactive is rather unnerving actually. Everyone turned their heads towards me the moment I disabled UP. Do these students all have a sixth sense or something? Because clearly most of them couldn't see me through their line of sight before their attention snapped right towards me.

"Ah, you're finally back." Said Aizawa who sat by the teacher's desk with a smirk plastered on his face. That smile does not sit well with me. Bakugou has an expression fiercer than usual, and everyone else seems rather determined as well. Everyone stood and got out of class without saying a word, leaving me confused as I followed them.

I wanted to ask why nobody said anything, but this tense atmosphere they're creating is making it rather hard. My curiosity has been poked by these actions from my classmates so I obediently followed them who in turn were following Aizawa like little chicks following the mother hen.

Soon enough we all reached another town replica, like the one used in the UA entrance test. Just a bit smaller in scale though.

"Consider this as a stack of homework you missed." He pointed at a tall building. "Everyone will go into that building. I'll give you all 10 minutes to prepare." I moved to Aizawa's orders before he stopped me in my tracks. "Everyone except you, Kuzuno."

Missed homework, determined classmates, and Aizawa's blunt tactics.

"…I'm gonna have to face em all, aren't I?"

"You have 9 minutes left until you have to start. Show us your growth."

The hell!? I'm supposed to either pass or defeat everyone else without failing at all? I don't even know if I can win against Todoroki alone!

…Yet somehow it doesn't look like he is joking.

Tch.

"Fine, just let me take a few baseballs first."

"Oh? Do you think you will have time to prepare baseballs at an actual battle?"

"No, but I do carry rocks and rubbles that I like around. You want me to use them instead?"

He shut his mouth at that. With enough power even a rock to the head or torso is lethal.

With a confident smile, I took two dozen baseballs from a rack and took them into DS+

Soon enough I stood at the entrance of the tall building. My time limit to go up is twenty minutes. I have to defeat them within less than a minute each. Or maybe sneaking past them is an option? …Actually, with UP I think passing them will be easy as pie, right?

**[Quest: Defeat Them All]**

Well to hell with you too system.

HG: I defeated them all by constantly using OverLoad at the right timing

With those statements within my mind, I could feel my mind getting clearer. Hundred Gauntlets is an effective ability with very high utility value. Not only can it increase the effectiveness of my training it can also increase my general effectiveness in completing whatever task I wish to clear for a temporary amount of time. I am sure there will be a penalty later for using this skill in such a manner, but for the next twenty minutes, I am confident none of the class 1-A students can beat me in mental capability. At this point, it was a matter of tactics, whether they can buy enough time for me to lose this temporal burst of tactical capability from using HG.

…Let's do this.

The first to come and go was one Denki Kaminari, defeated by Dimensional Shooter4+ ejecting a constant barrage of baseball. He managed to evade a few but the rest hit him like a truck, leaving him knocked out before he even did anything. Strange, I thought he would be along with some other students rather than alone. He has a very strong yet predictable quirk so he needs the support of others to bring out his full power. Plus his personality also fits into the type who loves teamwork. Wonder why he came at me alone. Ah well, right now is blitz time so I have no room to worry about others.

Continuing was Tail Kung Fu along with Froggy, a good pair if you ask me. A heavy hitter with space denial and a crowd control harasser. However, while my strength was on a comparable level to them previously, I am five times stronger right now, and that was without counting HG which also increased my overall strength. I have reached strength impossible for normal humans without quirk-usage.

HG: I managed to grasp Froppy's tongue by an impressive display of reflex

Grabbing her slick tongue I pulled it and punched her in the cheek while sacrificing 8% of my stamina to triple my strength for the attack. With that Froppy was knocked unconscious and I still had enough time to react at the attack heading towards me. I pulled a backflip to evade a tail whip attack before instantly lowering my balance point, quickly shooting forward from the ground to throw a counter in the form of a punch to his chin with Overload: 8% again.

Seventeen left.

Acid girl and Multi-Arm. Neither had long-range options except Acid girl having acids she could throw towards me. However, the attack was meaningless against me who currently has reflex faster than what should be humanly possible. Boy did I punish them for having no reliable long-range option. Knocked Multi-Arm down with boulders used as projectiles to shoot from DS4+ and afterward Acid girl with baseball. The reason I used different projectiles for the two was because one is a tank while the other is more of an agility build, rather than any form of holding back against females.

I am the type to preach for gender equality you see. Full blown equality for everyone is another matter entirely though. It would be stupid to consider some random snot-nosed brat as an equal to a four-year hardworking college graduate. You should judge people, just not by superficial means like gender or race.

Fifteen left.

Bakugou rushed at me. I readied myself to evade the attack yet was stopped by someone grabbing me from behind. Must be Invisible Girl using her quirk. In an instant, I turned around, used OverLoad: 12% and elbowed the seemingly empty air. My elbow made contact with something hard, most likely her skull. Confirming the hit connected I turned my entire attention towards Explody Mcsplody since invisible Girl has since let go of my body, probably knocked unconscious. Using simple legs trick I managed to get into his guard. Using OverLoad at 16% charge I threw a punch towards his guts. Balkugou fell to his knees while choking out gastric fluids. Nothing surprising considering I just rushed towards him at speed comparable to Usain Bolt's sprint punched him with peak human strength multiplied five times.

This was not the worst plan ever, but their execution was off. I did not expect for Bakugou to actually cooperate with someone though. He was smart indeed, but at the same time very arrogant so seeing him working together with others was a rare sight. But nevertheless-

Thirteen.

I took the initiative and attacked the enemies first this time around. Can't play around as much when three enemies could surround you. Tape-man barely managed to evade the sneak attack from my throw with Overload 12%, but the thrown baseball knocked another student behind him instead. Said student has a quirk which controls animals, and therefore now that he fainted his insect went all over the place. Punched Tape-man while he was distracted by said insects. The last of this group left was Navel Shot. He went down with insects surrounding his body. Knocking him unconscious was probably considered mercy for him at that point, what with his elitist and elegant attitude not handling insects well.

This was horrible.

Ten.

Earjack, Creation girl, Gravity girl. Yaoyorozu has a machine gun flying in the air via Uraraka while Jiro made the room rumble through her quirk. Now that my foothold was shaking around I decided to prioritize and instantly rushed towards Yaoyorozu who held a dangerous weapon and slammed her to the floor. None of her bullets managed more than grazing cuts thanks to the wish-granting HG, not to mention they were rubber bullets anyway.

Still, a machine gun? Really?

After done with Yaoyorozu my next target was Jiro who was making me dizzy with her heartbeat sound amplified through her quirk. A few baseball throws via Dimensional Shooter4+ Jiro soon went down. Uraraka was harmless and helpless, so much to the point I almost felt bad knocking her unconscious with an OverLoad-powered punch. Almost.

Seven left.

Sugar Berserker and Kirishima the Stoner. These two were both stronger than I am in their own rights, but neither of them had any long-range option. I shot rocks against these two instead of baseballs since their body could take it, and average baseball throws would have barely affected them. They almost made it to me while I backpedaled along with throwing rocks towards them. It was actually a bit scary. Double tank, not to be underestimated.

Nevertheless, Five.

Birdie, Sonic, Deku. The shadow was quickly overwhelmed by a dozen rock throw before retreating. I kicked the other two out with my leg, not risking with hand-to-hand at all. I had to take my time here being extra careful since both Midoriya and Iida are volatile hit-and-run type just like me when I use OverLoad. Thank god for the increased reflex and awareness from HG.

When a battle between glass cannons occurs obviously the one with the better reflex would win. Of course, that is excluding the possibility of feints and whiffs, but none of us were skilled enough to mix proper feints with real attacks yet.

Finale was Mineta and Todoroki… A powerhouse and a harasser, this was actually a hard finisher. Don't think I can do this again if Mineta didn't slip with HG usage. This battle was a tough one if nothing else. I called out GG when I defeated Todoroki with a 16% Overload charged punch.

**[Quest: Defeat Them All Clear. +10SP +EVO]**

Coolie. I looked at the timer.

Time: 24 minutes and 18 seconds.

…I hate this test already.

All the students including myself went out of the building. The mood was somewhat saddening. It was their victory indeed but said the victory was a hollow one. I eventually did manage to beat them all under twenty-five minutes, even if I were to lose according to the rules. That has to be demoralizing for them no matter what perspective you look from.

"As you can see here, there is a reason he was treated differently than you all in certain aspects. The class will end early today. You may leave as you will."

Said Aizawa with a small smirk on his face. That was rare coming from him. It must be refreshing to see his annoying students getting beaten up. It seems he is a man of culture as well, as he supported me in my quest to assert dominance by creating the test which just played out. Well, either that or he hated me enough to go out of his way so he could see me getting beaten up by the rest of my classmates working together. Is this your way of shunning me, your most sparkling student, Aizawa?!

Ah well, enough playing around for now.

"As expected…"

**[What is it?]**

"I suppose knowing my path is the proper way to put it."

While muttering the phrase under my breath I walked out from my classroom. At this point, I intended to hang out in the town. Since I have been locked within the gym for a whole week I managed to gain some appreciation for freedom of space, smiling at even the random gust of winds. You will truly appreciate having something the moment you regain them after once losing them.

"Oh, speak of the devil and it shall appear indeed."

I heard those words coming out from one Itsuka Kendo. She stood along the hallways with Monoma Keito beside her. The two are notable students from the neighbor class 1-B. Tendo was the big-sister-like class president of 1-B while Monoma seems to distaste everyone within class 1-A for whatever reason. Having patience is not my virtue. There is no need for me to deal with the annoying Monoma Keito considering his disdain against everyone in Class 1-A I included.

Therefore lowered my head while trying to leave quietly without gaining their attention.

I wonder why Monoma seems to begrudgingly despise everyone in my current temporary class. My best guess would be because he was not put into 1-A himself. After all, 1-A is the class for the top students within UA. Or at least it seems to be. Far as I remembered Itsuka Kendo scored within the top 10 on the entrance test rankings, yet she was put into class 1-B for whatever reason.

Maybe the principal and his staff considered the synergy between the student's abilities and personalities with one another to decide the class allocation. Or maybe they decided to put her there to make sure Kendo became the class leader considering her personality. Hmm, something to mull over during my spare time. Or maybe I could directly ask Aizawa or the other staff how exactly class placement works.

"Hey, over here!"

Kendo waved towards my general direction. Ah, I went within their line of sight. Not exactly good news when I am actively trying to get away from the two. Wait, active?

Forgot I have the passive-active skill Unknown Phantom4 which can be used to lessen my presence from the senses of others. I hurriedly activated UP and scurried away. Has to go away quickly or Monoma might start some trouble against me in his hatred against 1-A students. Hopefully, they won't even see me at all and just leave me alone to my business.

"Kuzuno, I'm calling for you!"

Sigh. Guess there are limitations to even the strongest of Skill. If I had to guess then maybe she managed to see though UP4 because she saw me before I even activated the Skill. Though I do wonder why Kendo would call for me. For one I do not want to deal with Monoma, but on the other hand, ignoring Kendo would be rude and I am curious as to what she has to say.

In the end, I decided to walk towards their direction. Monoma has a hateful personality but he is still somewhat bearable unlike third-rate cliché villains appearing in B movies.

"Good afternoon, Kendo-san. Anything I could do for you?"

She gave me a strange gaze at those words of mine. Far as my knowledge goes those words of greeting were very plain, and should not evoke such a response. Maybe some cultural differences between this world and my old one?

"Oh, I just realized it but how did you know my name, not only now but also during the entrance exam? I don't think I have ever given my name out to you."

Right, thinking back I called her Kendo when thanking her for saving me. Big mistake on my part. However, I am a pathological liar who specializes in improvised lies. There is no need to worry about a mess-up this small. Lying now means I should also think of a claim to back up my words though. I did think up of some easy excuse but was hesitating because lying now will mean I need to get my story straight afterward in the future.

Ah well, not like I will be here for long so why not lie anyway. Long as they are not discovered lies are very effective tools of communication and manipulation. One would need to be truthful to create a healthy long-term relationship but short-terms are a different matter entirely. In fact, being too truthful is also a problem on its own. That is why the word 'polite' exists.

"Ah, gathering data is a simple hobby of mine. I love learning from my peers as well. For example, the friend beside you should be Monoma, who has a copy quirk correct?" I smiled at the two. "I remember some students who caught my eyes when inspecting the other heroes-in-training. The two of you were some of them."

The two has seemingly disbelieving looks on their face.

"Where do you get all this information from then? I doubt you know our name through eavesdropping." Monoma asked.

"Hmm? Oh, I and the staffs here have a somewhat special relationship. It is all a rather convoluted story so I won't bother with the details, but I managed to remember some people of note from those data."

Technically none of those words were lies. I do have a special relationship with the school staff, or rather with this entire world considering everything here was known as mere fictions to me in the past. And inspecting these students was the truth as well as I did so while reading through the manga. However, with words alone, I managed to vaguely interconnect the two facts together and lead them towards a false conclusion.

Feast your sight upon this mastery of lies I have attained. I am the type that likes to meld truth and lies together rather than constantly piling lies up like a mountain. Sometimes doing so is rather hard though, considering I am a pathological liar.

"Oh, sounds interesting. By the way, I wanted to say thanks to you. Never did thank you for saving me during the entrance test."

I furrowed my brows. Far as I could remember she was the one who saved me when during my entrance to this world when I was falling from the sky because of Dimension Travel. Afterward, I did help her by destroying a robot that snuck up behind her, but the reason she didn't notice said robot was partially my fault as well, as she was putting her entire effort into saving me and ignored her surroundings.

"From my perspective, you were the one who saved me." I shrugged, "But who am I to reject the goodwill of others. You're welcome."

She smiled. Looking at her again she is actually quite the beauty. A kind and beautiful schoolmate who treats you nicely. That kindness sounds like something boys will mistake for affectionate feelings. I feel pity for her male friends whose hearts would break thanks to their misunderstanding. And yes they will assume so, that much I assure you. She is clearly a cruel death trap.

"Hey, is there anybody else of note?"

My eyes went to the source of those words. It was Monoma Keito who asked me the question, a somewhat annoyed look set on his face. Wonder why he would ask such a question. Nevertheless, other notable heroes-in-training within class 1-B…

"Nope." I shook my head. "And I don't mean to insult you guys at class 1-B or anything. There are only three people of note even within class 1-A. Though that doesn't mean everyone else is weak. There are some students within 1-B whom I consider to have terrifying potential, even more so than many at Class 1-A. In the first place, a person of interest simply means someone with conditions more complex than others, rather than stronger."

Monoma opened his mouth again, but I interrupted him with some words of my own.

"Oh, and if you are curious, the three interesting ones in my class are Todoroki Shouto, Bakugou Katsuki, and Midoriya Izuku."

"…Why those three?"

"Midoriya simply has high future potential with his quirk which he cannot control yet, Todoroki has an extremely strong quirk he won't control and Bakugo is just like you."

"Me? And that buffoon? Something must be wrong with your eyes." He scoffed.

I nodded in response with a smile on my face. The type of brash affection, or in other words a TsunDere. That was the label I would put on both Bakugou and Monoma. There was no need for him to know that however, so I better distract him with my more reserved opinion of him and Bakugou.

"Yep, exactly alike. Brash attitude, solid quirks… and high insight when one delves a tiny bit deeper."

Those words seem to shock Monoma for whatever reason. Was there a need to be that shocked from a simple compliment? I wonder if he has some kind of inferiority problem going on. That would explain his seemingly unfounded hatred against class 1-A. Nevertheless, as we are strangers it is inappropriate for the likes of me to invade his privacy.

Now, this is about time we part considering I have a business to attend but… Ah well, why not have some interesting interactions rolling before commencing my plan. I have a feeling it won't end well, but I have to do it considering my nature.

"Hey, Monoma-san, Kendo-san." I started, "Metaphorical question. What if you were suddenly to become worthless? To be nothing but one of the billions rather than one of a kind within a planet spanning hundreds of billions kilometer wide. To lose memories which make you who you were. To have nothing to your name except yourself. To have lost all the bonds you made throughout your life."

The two looked at me with a strange gaze. This must have seemed like it came from nowhere within their perspective. Surprisingly enough Monoma was the one to answer my question first. He looked at me with a stern look as he opened his mouth.

"There is no way that kind of thing could occur in real life."

"Which is why it was a metaphorical question rather than a literal one."

I know it was an unreasonable question, but please try to tackle it anyway. Consider this the small wish of an acquaintance or something. This plan of mine will most likely either kill me or ostracize me anyway so I wanted to get some second opinion on what I should do before this all ends.

As expected the two looks bewildered by my inquiry. They made eye contact with one another. Honestly, it would be surprising if they weren't bewildered. The question itself came from the left field. However, it seems the two were more than willing to answer looking at their expression.

"If you lost everything… Then shouldn't you protect what you currently have?"

That was Monoma's response.

"If you lost something, then that means you should create new ones. Losing something doesn't mean you can't recreate it again."

And that was Kendo's response.

To protect and to create. That was the answer given by these two schoolmates of mine. They were good answers, reasonable ones with logic implemented within them. At the same time, they also stated those thoughts of theirs with an inquiring tone. And as they did answer my question, I suppose it is only fair for me to entertain their curiosity as well.

"If the only thing someone has is themselves, then one must follow their own cause and never stray away from it no matter what."

Self-justification. That was my own answer. To grasp at straws and not lose one's own dream.

"…That is incredibly selfish."

"It is, but such is appropriate for the desperate, is it not?"

My answer was neither here nor there. Maybe someday in the future, I could respond less flippantly, but this current state of mine does not allow such commitment. This plan of mine was made so that the status quo would change so that I could start to have something 'genuine' within this life filled with meaningless stuff. Therefore my plan did not change.

A pity.

"Thanks." I sent a two-finger salute towards the two. "Well, see you two some other times. Got something to do after this."

I started to walk away, before stopping in the next moment. Forgot something important.

"By the way Monoma, there is another interesting student around. His name is Hitoshi Shinso."

Saying those last words I walked away from the two, moving towards the school gate, UP once again activated the moment I was out from Kendo and Monoma's sight. Navigating through the school soon I passed the school entrance gate. The whole thing was locked but one leap above the wall fixed the problem, which was a joke considering my current physical fitness level. Since UP was activated there would likely be some leeway before Aizawa and the rest realize I escaped from the school.

HG: I encountered Hero-Killer Stain while walking around the town searching for him.

As a person bounded within the society, how important do you think 'truthfulness' is?

For me, the answer was a bit on the complicated side, yet I would delve into the topic without any hesitance, unlike most others who would stumble when asked such a question. As a pathological liar, I understood the value of truthfulness more than the common populace. It is utterly priceless, both in the sense, it is so precious no material worth could compare to it, yet at the same so emotionally meaningless it is of no worth at all.

Using truth is akin to min-maxing your character stats in games. A blunt person who speaks out their mind and goes all-in betting others would accept your opinion without getting too offended or freak out. On the other hand, lies are more balanced builds, as they have a skill called being polite. Therefore to me who lived a life full of lies, extremities are something to be avoided. They are dangerous and volatile, uncontrollable.

However, following society's definition truthfulness is often interconnected with righteousness. And the allure of being righteous is not so easily denied. To be correct. To be just. That sense of pride and fulfillment one gains when they are doing something they perceive as good. There is no denying that facet of humanity no matter who you are.

So many times people have tried to do the right thing, with the motive of merely being right rather than anything of meaning like care for others or something more sacred. Because let us be honest what part of wish-fulfillment is exactly sacred huh?

And I am not different from any of them. The pitfall of being correct has fooled me countless times in the past, and I idly wondered if this struggle is merely another that will be added to the list of my failures.

…However there is no option for the desperate. For the liar who wishes for something 'genuine' more than anything, creating more bonds formed though lies would be nothing but self-torture. A form of hallucination to pretend he has attained what he could never actually reach in reality.

Right. This is not some self-masturbatory power-trip.

This is the tale of a boy who needs to grow up and accept reality, and his struggle against it.

My steps quickened. It has been a few minutes yet no encounter of note has happened. I have to hurry or the school staff might just catch me before my business is over and done with. Now is the time for blitz. I do not know how competent the school staff is and I have no intention of knowing long as things were to go my way. To meet Stain and defeat him before the school staff catches up with me. That would be the ideal progression.

HG: I encountered Hero-Killer Stain while walking around.

Still nothing.

HG: I encountered Hero-Killer Stain while walking around.

Nothing.

I continued to abuse HG without end. My goal as I have put it before was to meet Stain and beat him into submission. However, things did not go well as minutes changed into hours and yet nothing happened. In fact, I have now arrived at another town away from Musutafu, all the way just from walking.

At this point going back to the school was probably going to take me an hour even by riding the train or the likes. And considering I have no proof of identity of any kind using public transportation might prove to be a challenge.

Therefore calling Aizawa with the phone he gave me early on before the school started would probably be my best bet to return into UA. Maybe my act this time was a bit hasty. I am starting to regret my bold choice as I often do. Even after all this time this humble liar never learned his lesson.

Apologizing and making an excuse for escaping from school towards the staff will be extremely troublesome. Convincing them I did this without any particular reason would be near impossible considering they are already suspicious about me. And yes they are suspicious, that is my explanation as to why they let me train for a whole week under their supervision (cameras galore) and the fight against everyone else in class 1-A was probably a test to see my full might as well.

Hmm… I can't think up of a good way to make them misunderstand these actions of mine. Fully lying against them is not an option considering they have a lie-detector on their side. Telling the truth and saying I was hunting for the Hero-Killer will make them see me like a petulant child and they will probably punish me real bad and strictly monitor me, meaning my actions will be restricted.

Maybe I should just teleport to another world already. Ah, I truly screwed up bad this time around.

Being initiative was never my strong point. I liked to play passive and follow wherever the wind may blow. Doing things this aggressively blows me out of my water and boy is it working against me really quickly. Now I am left in a troublesome place and have to make a decision which was unneeded if this whole scheme of thing was left alone. Just had to open the Pandora's box did I not?

Nevertheless, I whisked out the phone deep within my pockets and pressed the speed dial button. Guess this is the time for a pick-me-up. This useless search has gone for hours and I have no intention of continuing it anymore. Suppose my HG is not quite the omnipotent skill I painted it out to be.

"Oh, what is this? Someone from UA out here?"

That voice did not come from the oldie flip phone Aizawa provided me, considering how it is still loading the call. The raspy voice came from directly behind me. As in there is someone who just snuck up right behind me and spoke those words right beside my ears.

Huh.

HG: Tell me I did not just encounter Hero-Killer Stain.

"Don't worry; you did not just encounter the infamous Hero-Killer. I'm just a random old man passing by."

Funny joke Mr. Stain. Now time to find a way to escape from this encounter with death. I did plan to meet Stain but not in this kind of uncontrollable situations. I planned to sneak and ambush him while he is not on guard. Right now he is not only very on guard but also ready to maim me.

Calm down Kuzuno, the first thing you have to do is to buy time. Hopefully, Aizawa and the rest will come to the saving. Your current position is so disadvantageous your chance of survival is almost laughable. But laughable means is it not zero, and you must grab onto that non-zero probability of survival. Otherwise, you will be truly hopeless.

"Care to tell why you're hunting chumps like me instead of proper heroes?"

Those were my words of engagement. Hopefully, he will take the bait and response in a general villain-like manner. If small talk fails then this will turn into a straightforward battle and I might not survive that. This is the first true crisis I have faced and failing here would mean the end of this adventure. That I simply cannot allow.

"Tch. Thinking only of your own hides even if it means others would get hurt instead… Typical pretentious heroes."

A small success if you were to ask me. Managed to stall my impending doom by a matter of a few seconds is no laughing matter, especially when one thinks of what one can do within those few seconds. Usually not much according to most people, but most people do not have an extraordinary system following them around do they?

HG: I mule kicked Hero-Killer's nether region in my panic

After doing that I ran away as fast as feet could go. However, I was no naïve enough that doing so will let me escape from the Hero-Killer. Therefore…

HG: The Hero-Killer followed right behind me.

One might wonder why I went out of my way to make sure he was right behind me again by using HG, and if so their answer would come in the form of gigantic rubble right from my Dimensional Storage, appearing right above me. And for extra measures…

HG: The Hero-Killer will get crushed under the large rubble I summoned.

I rushed forwards before looking backward, just right in time to see the sight of Stain getting crushed by the gigantic rock I summoned. He quickly dropped to all four, the large boulder sitting right above his back forming a great lock considering the bastard won't be able to put power into any of his four limbs unless he bends them along the ground, but that would not only make him look like a frog but also will be very painful so I could easily prevent it if he were to even try doing that option.

I decided to take his sword into my DS for safety reasons anyway though. Well, that and the fact I require a good weapon and Stain's sword certainly fits the bill considering how nasty it looks.

Huh. Enemy capture confirmed. To be honest this was over far quicker than what I initially thought this whole thing would take. Well, finding him took me hours so not that part, but this encounter ended so quickly I couldn't help but squint at this nonsensical occurrence.

Looking back towards the dangling flip phone which was still calling Aizawa, the old thing seems to have finally connected to its destination considering how it finally stopped its constant repeating tone. Most likely Aizawa or another of the school staffs are on the other side of the phone right now. There was a rough grumble coming from the other side though, so I assume it was Aizawa himself rather than anyone else. He was probably having a headache because of yours truly considering my missing state.

"Aizawa-san, are you there?"

"Kid, where the hell are you?"

"Oh please do not bother making an excuse that you don't have any form of tracker on me. More importantly, I need you to send a pick-me-up to my current location right about now. I have captured a vigilante and have no idea on how to handle the following procedures properly."

"What are you—Sigh… Wait for a second while I confirm with the rest."

Aizawa interrupted his own words after hearing mine properly. Guess they do have a tracker somewhere around me. Maybe it was on the phone, maybe they have something on my school suit or maybe someone is watching over me through some kind of clairvoyance quirk. And maybe Pluto is not a mentally disabled being enslaved by Mickey. Who cares honestly.

I closed the slip phone of my own accord. Well, this was not exactly how I imagined the whole Hero-Killer hunting trip would go. This should have been a much safer and cleaner story where I managed to ambush Stain properly and knock him unconscious with one rubble throw. Right now the man is still struggling under the gigantic rubble he was put under still fully conscious.

Whatever happens, happens I suppose. Or rather to quote William Shakespeare himself, all's well that ends well. Things went off the rails a tiny bit but no need to bother with the small things anymore now that the whole thing is done and over with. Now all left to be done is wait for Aizawa to capture the Hero-Killer properly and I could earn the forgiveness of the UA staff.

Thinking back the reason for hunting Stain was to prove my worth to the UA staff themselves. Considering the one-week observation and the fight against everyone within class 1-A, I have no doubt the school staff was expecting something out of me. They were testing my worth, and hopefully defeating Stain would be enough to prove I am capable of whatever they are planning for me. Most likely they intend to recruit me to defeat One for All, which I have no problem with.

Just watching Stain constantly trying to get up and fail in doing so was getting boring though, so me being me I decided to once again strike up a conversation. A stupid idea I know but boredom does stupid things to people so who could blame me? Or rather who cares if people blamed me anyway, that's more their problem than mine.

"Hey, any reason why you decided to attack me out of nowhere?"

Stain merely grunted without answering. Ah, this is hopeless. The man is too focused on trying to raise himself from the ground to even bother hearing my words. Guess there will be no conversation to fill the lull then. What a sad day for humanity when a boy gets ignored when trying to converse with a man.

"Do you think you can escape from this situation?"

No response.

"Is living for an ideology really that fun?"

Those words, on the other hand, made Stain pause for some reason. Guess I managed to catch him with the bait. Good. I was getting bored with the suffocating atmosphere surrounding us two up till now. It would do well if he could entertain me within the short amount of time we have left before Aizawa and the rest comes in and bust up this man.

"It's not fun and games, it is my duty." He said. "Though someone like you wouldn't understand that."

"Would not understand, rather than cannot understand, is it. You really have a good grasp on your ideology do you not?"

The man raised an eyebrow at those words of mine. To others, those words must have been unreasonable considering they are without context. Rather, were they something that could be explained merely with some context?

Even that was a question I do not know the answer to. Whether those words could truly be justified however was a question needless to be asked. Because to me, the answer would be assuredly 'justified'.

"To me, ideology equals selfishness."

"To stand by what you think no matter what, there is no form of selfishness clearer and more stubborn than that."

"Therefore it should be clear that the most selfish of ideology would be the strongest is it not?"

"That is my ideology. To be the most selfish man in the entire world, and flourish the most."

Throughout my explanation, the Hero-Killer kept quiet while gazing at me like looking at an utter lunatic. Right, to him or most anyone else my nonsensical words must have sounded like utter rubbish. They were the result of cultivated selfishness that grew deep within my psyche, something inexplicable to most other people. However, it seems Stain had enough of my opinion the moment those words were uttered, as he grunted deeply.

"…You're a sociopath."

"And I am a sociopath who defeated you. Does that not mean my ideology is more fitting within this world, as it lets me survive longer than yours did?"

Afterward, silence enveloped the surrounding environment. I considered the ensuing silence as a victory. A pleased smile graced my lips. This would be the first time such an overwhelming amount of pleasure came since the moment my memory has been wiped. Satisfaction welled up from this once in a blue moon event where I could speak my mind out.

**[Through special actions you have earned the Trait: Egocentric +6SP +1EVO]**

**[Skill: One's Own Justice(EX) has been derived from Trait: Egocentric]**

**[Rank Quest: Rank 6 Clear +15SP]**

Another EX rank Skill. This should be the second one after Triumph. Same as last time no information came to me on how I am supposed to use this Skill. What are these EX rank Skills supposed to be anyway? I can neither upgrade nor evolve them with my SP and EVO according to the System when I tried to upgrade TriumphEX in the past. Their usage was unknown to me as well so there is no good way to utilize them. For now, let's just act like it does not exist at all.

Nevertheless is it not about time for Aizawa and friends to come?

"…You really are a piece of work, brat."

Oh, speak of the devil and they shall appear indeed. Aizawa has finally come to the rescue. It seems like there are Ectoplasm and Midnight around as well. I would consider that way overkill considering there is nothing to take care except for the Hero-Killer who is already incapacitated.

They sure are quick though, considering it has only been a few minutes since the phone call I made. Mm, mm. Such efficiency is only fitting for something of UA caliber. It makes me proud to be one of them, even if only temporarily.

Now that I think about it wonder how much longer will I stay here before moving on to another world. The cooldown period of Dimensional Teleport2 will soon lift and considering there is not much to do within UA this early in the year it might be smart to teleport into another world sooner rather than later.

Also, why am I feeling so… Sleepy…

Ah crap, Midnight's quirk.

…Why though?

* * *

**[Through special actions you have earned the Trait: Vigilante +7SP +1EVO]**

**[Skill: Seek(2) has been derived from Trait: Vigilante]**

* * *

"Kuzuno, why did you escape from the school grounds?"

"Oh come on, an interrogation? And what's up with these handcuffs?"

I shook my arms, making some extra noises from the metal cuffs for emphasis. I have woken up from my sleep just a few seconds back, still somewhat lethargic actually. Right now we are all within a small gray room probably meant for interrogation like what they are practicing on me.

Aizawa's eyes darkened.

"I will repeat the question. Why did you escape from the school grounds?"

I flinched at his gaze.

"...I just wanted to catch the Hero-Killer and send him to you guys."

"And what possessed you to think doing so would be a good idea?"

I took a deep breath. The current condition has rolled far beyond my imagination. Guess they are mad I managed to escape from under their purview. Considering the situation I might as well put all the chips on the table.

"Because All for One is interested in using Hero-Killer."

As I said those words you could hear a pin drop within the silence.

"What are you-"

"let's not fool around here. We both know who I meant by All for One."

"...And why could you not just tell us so before doing something this reckless?"

"Are you kidding me? Your reaction to my escape was bad enough as is. If I were to reveal all my information straight away then I'd probably be locked at an isolation room or something already. I could not trust you guys the same way you could not trust me. And don't even bother trying to deny it when your first reaction to my missing state was to kidnap me back here."

He clicked his tongue.

"That was because of your reckless action. Were we to go through this entire process while properly communicating with one another then this mess would never have happened."

"Bull is what I would call that speech you just made. You don't get to blame me from being initiative. Now mind letting me go? I am tired of my first true battle with another sapient."

"No."

"...Excuse me?"

"A simple warning first. We will watch your every action from now on, to the smallest detail. Try anything like this again and we will lock you even tighter." Aizawa then proceeded to sigh. "As this is your first offense however we will give you a pardon. That is the decision made by Principal Nezu himself. Be thankful to him."

I tilted my head.

"That... is more reasonable an offer than I would have thought."

He scoffed.

"What, you think we would lock you up without listening to your words? Still, I believe you should have been strictly punished for this act of yours. Be thankful for Principal Nezu's pardon, otherwise, you would be in a heap of trouble right about now."

"And my knowledge of All for One?"

"…We will have to discuss that with those in the known later. For now though I'll treat it that you didn't say anything."

"Right. Small information first. All for One is training someone called Shigaraki. He has a fake severed hand covering his face all the time. Can't miss him. I have no idea as to why One for All is raising him up though."

"…And how do you know that?"

"I know a lot of things I really shouldn't."

Aizawa lets out a fed-up sigh before moving behind me, unlocking the cuffs locking my hands. Not that I couldn't break them with OverLoad4+ but his help is appreciated nonetheless. Honestly, maybe I should have broken them though. Not only would it have looked extremely cool but it would also piss off Aizawa and the rest a lot.

If you haven't caught my drift yet I was intentionally goading Aizawa to get mad at me during the conversation that just occurred. My intention was for justification, so I could leave this world with grudge and hatred towards them rather than missing them.

And yes I fully planned to leave right about now. The next two arcs will be an invasion and school tournament arc. The second is too far away while the first is too risky to be participated considering how volatile OverLoad4= is.

Or at least that was my plan before Nezu decided to give me a pardon. 'Considering the current situation maybe I can be a bit more honest towards these people.' That was my current line of thought. For a liar like me, the thought of being able to be honest towards others makes me feels giddy. As expected the allure of truth is not so easily denied.

* * *

**AN: Refurbishing the story.**


	3. Chapter 3

The first thing that happened when I returned to class was to see all the other students looking at me with gazes filled with incredulity. I have to wonder why considering all that happened was me skipping one day's worth of class from their perspective. Not that it was intentional or anything, the fact the hunt for Stain took anywhere nearly that long was certainly an unexpected factor.

Their gazes were soon explained though, as Bakugou called out to me.

"Hey, which bastard did you caught?"

"Pardon?"

"I'm asking which vigilante you encountered you bastard!"

That explains quite a bit about the current atmosphere surrounding the class. Seems like they knew I had an encounter with a vigilante, yet not the fact said vigilante was the infamous Hero-Killer. Maybe Aizawa was the one to divulge said info. True they needed to dish out a legitimate explanation for my missing case so I suppose my classmate knowing is only par for the course.

The problem is how far this information could have spread. If it blew up within the entire school then this would allegedly become potential troubles for my school life. The previous rumors about me were bad enough already, adding more fuel to the fire would drive everything crazy.

Tell the truth and set the fire ablaze, or cull it by lying.

Kuhum, as a man of high moral integrity it is obvious that I should be truthful no matter what peril it might cause. Yes, my decision is solely based on that fact rather than the amusement that would come from the school networks' reaction. Umu umu.

"Yes, I coincidentally encountered Hero-Killer Stain during my trip outside."

Midoriya was the first to react.

"Hero-Killer… The infamous menace that defeated many pro Heroes!?"

""EEHHHHH!?""

As if those words were a switch everyone in the class started freaking out the moment Midoriya was done, causing the class to turn rowdy. Meanwhile, I had an amused smile while watching their reaction. There is enjoyment in chaos and opportunity indeed. Life is not worth living unless you learn to appreciate the small stuff.

The moments did not last long, however, as a man culled everyone down.

"Alright, calm down everyone. Expulsion for anyone who can't keep their mouth shut."

Aizawa came and dissolved the situation with a tactical joke. It was time to start another grueling day filled with lessons. Honestly, I was not enthused to study on school subjects again, but this is only temporary which makes it somewhat more bearable. After the Invading incident, I will kiss this school life goodbye.

Right now though there is no helping it. Thankfully I can accelerate the self-studying process by using HG otherwise I would have called it quits and escaped to another dimension already. Yes, that is how much I hate studying school subjects. Most of my memories might have been lost but it seems some things stay the same no matter what.

I am a sixteen years old high school dropout, around half a year older than everyone else here. Every subject learned here was new and fresh to me however, considering the fact I have dropped out of school early first grade of high school in my original world. That much is something I still remember even after having most of my memory wiped out.

Anyhow after some generic class, it was time for the school break. Once again I decided to buy some bread and scurry my way back to class. However today I was stopped by the sight of three people. A beautiful ginger-haired girl, a handsome blonde boy and another teenager of messy purple locks.

Kendo, Monoma, and Shinso.

"Ah, Kuzuno-kun! Here, we have an empty seat here!"

Indeed they have one seat empty in their 4-people table. I had intended to eat my bread in class, but since they went out of their way to invite me…

"Good afternoon, Kendo-san, Monoma-san, Hitoshi-san."

Might as well. It would be interesting to hear the dynamics between these three consisting of the kind Kendo, despiteful Monoma, and realistic Hitoshi. I wonder how they encountered one another. Remembering back it was me who mentioned Hitoshi to the other two but I never expected the three to meet and become acquaintances.

"I see the two of you met Hitoshi-san. Any story worth sharing in that department?"

"…How do you know me?"

I smiled at the question, yet kept my mouth shut without answering. Seconds passed by and an awkward atmosphere took place surrounding us.

Hitoshi Shinso has a very dangerous quirk. Simply put he is capable of brainwashing anyone who responds to his words, making them mindless robots who obey his every request. The moment you respond to his words your fate is sealed to be decided by him. Thankfully he is usually kind and merciful. If I were to gain his power there is no doubt I would have abused it to oblivion already, manipulating others for my benefit.

That is why I believe Hitoshi Shinso is truly hero-material, considering how he still wishes to be a hero even with a quirk like his.

But that does not mean I will fully trust him with everything I have, no. My burdens are mine to bear and my secrets are mine to keep. Therefore I will not reply to his words no matter how tempting the option of trusting him might be. That is my path, my self-justification.

"…How rude. I won't use my quirk that callously you know."

Still no words. Another few seconds passed. There is no means for him to pry open my mouth considering how fearful his quirk truly is.

He sighed, before taking out a notebook from his pocket and wrote a few words in it.

'Who are you?'

"Kuzuno. No last name. UA Hero Department, twenty-first member of class 1-A. Nice to finally meet you, Hitoshi Shinso-san."

'How do you know me?'

"I know a lot of things I really shouldn't. Rather than that, we should start to eat. UA's break doesn't last that long."

Saying those words I opened the bread plastic container and started wolfing down on the bread. Hitoshi seems discontent to drop the conversation but followed eating nonetheless. Monoma scoffed before doing the same, while Kendo has a complicated smile on her face. She was the last to dig in among the four of us.

I hate pinning people into certain roles, but Kendo fits into the kind sisterly archetype far too much for me to ignore the signs. She was probably one of the few people around capable of responding to Hitoshi without any hesitance on her part. Unlike me and most other people, she was the trusting type, and thereby also easily trusted.

Monoma is someone who seemingly wishes to prove his superiority. If I had to guess he was pinned by a lot of expectations from his family and the likes, making him obsessed with reaching the top not unlike Bakugo though obviously for a different cause. Bakugo wants to reach the top because of his large ego, while Monoma seems to reach for it in his path of self-preservation. As I have said before, I suspect he has a case of extremely low self-esteem.

Hitoshi is someone distrusted or even condemned by everyone around him. His entire motive is to prove his integrity as a person, to show the world there is more to him than his quirk which leans towards evil in nature. He wishes to help others, to save even with his quirk which is condemned by many.

From those facts, I could picture the dynamics between the three.

"You sure like to pick up strays, Kendo-san."

"…That is a rather rude way of putting it, Kuzuno-kun."

"I am a blunt person. Beating around the bush is not my fancy."

As expected I was the first to finish my meal, considering how the others had picked proper nutritious meals unlike me who just ate quick bites every day. Finishing up the meal I cleaned my lips with a tissue, while crumpling the plastic container within my other hand.

"By the way Hitoshi-san, please don't misunderstand."

To be honest I had expected more of the person who introduced Kendo-san and Monoma-san towards me.

He was the same as any other, bigotedly treating me with suspicion and distrust because my quirk is easily usable for evil. He would refuse to respond to my words simply because my quirk could be procced during the process. Another worthless face inside a worthless society.

"You sure like to pick up strays, Kendo-san."

"…That is a rather rude way of putting it, Kuzuno-kun."

Nevertheless, I suppose there is merit in thanking him, since he was the person who caused the meeting between me and Monoma-san and Kendo-san. Those two treats me like a normal human rather than a youth with a criminal record, trusting me enough to reply to my words without pause and hang out with me normally. Honestly, I am thankful to have been approached by Monoma-san.

And I was thankful for Kuzuno-san who introduced my name to the two as well. However, that does not mean I am supposed to grovel at his feet when he insults me and my new friend like so. Therefore I opened my mouth—

"I am a blunt person. Beating around the bush is not my fancy."

And was interrupted by those words of his. Huh… Maybe he is not all that hopeless after all. At least unlike others he would not pretend to be sorry for not trusting me, like those classmates who only feel sorry towards me for their self-pleasing, since not feeling sympathy for me would mean they were a cold-hearted person which is bad by their standards.

At least he might not pretend. There is solace in that fact, considering how sick I was of fake pity or fake condolence most people give when they are acquaintances with me.

"By the way Hitoshi-san, please don't misunderstand."

Ah, I suppose I judged too early. I could already hear his next words before he even said them. How he is sorry he could not trust me, how he wishes me luck and is truly rooting for me. I am sick of hearing those words already.

"I hate you. No, to be more accurate I despise you as a person."

…That was not how things usually went.

"Think about it. You have a quirk that could easily be abused for crimes. Yet what did you use it for? To become a hero. You truly wasted the power you were given. If I were the one in your shoes then I would have used it for crimes already." He made a joking smile. "Well, I would probably be in jail already if I were to be in your shoes with so many pro heroes around, so I suppose it is a fortune in a twisted way."

"…What?"

"Ara, are you confused? I'm sorry, I am not used to explaining things to others. My point is I hate how low-key you are all this time despite your terrifying quirk. That quirk of yours has endless possibilities long as you can trigger it, yet you are wasting your time in the UA general department instead of anywhere else more noteworthy."

…Is that his way of showing his support for me?

Pfft.

"The school athletic will soon commence. Do your thing, promote yourself, and I am sure the school staff will gladly have you enter the Hero department."

There have been many who tried to root for me with their words, but this is the first time I truly had an encounter with a Tsundere like him who does so in such a roundabout manner. I guess I'll have to try my best at the festival. Not that I planned any differently though.

"Thank you."

"Hearing thanks from someone I hate does not mean anything to me. Say that again after you move into class 1-B."

At this point I knew this was his way of rooting for me, so I let out a small smile at his words. It was refreshing to see someone so blunt yet so dishonest at the same time. However, I do wonder…

"How do you know which class will I enter already?"

At those words, he made a wry smile as if he was very tired.

"I know a lot of things I really shouldn't."

With those words he left the table, leaving the three of us wondering what he meant, and why he had such a complicated face while saying that line. However…

"He ended up replying to me anyway…"

"Now for today's basic hero training… This time All Might, I and one other will supervise you all."

Days passed, and it was time for the special lesson in which the invasion will happen. I had thought about warning Aizawa and the rest about this attack but decided not to considering this battle would be relatively safe to a certain extent. I mean most of the enemies are merely chimps except for the few elites that pose a danger to even me. However, those dangerous enemies will be handled by the pro heroes rather than us UA students.

"Um, what are we doing exactly?"

"Preparing you all for disaster relief. Whether be it fires or flood we will make sure you are all ready for them. The topic today boils down to rescue training."

Besides, it would be a pain to convince them that my knowledge was trustable. I still have no means to explain all the things I know and things I am capable of. They are letting me go for now most likely since I piqued their interest, but otherwise, their suspicions are still a thorn in my path.

The class erupted with chatters the moment Aizawa was done with his words.

"Wonder how hard this thing's going to be…" Said the walking stun gun.

"Finally getting straight to our main work huh," Rock boy stated. "I'm getting pumped up!"

"At least I have some confidence in handling a flood, ribbit." And there was the frog girl.

I really should start learning everyone's real name, but calling them by their quirk sounds much more fun. Cooler as well. Besides I am very bad at putting names to faces. It should be easy to memorize all their names with HG but abusing that skill for everything sounds cheap so I won't do it unless my lack of social aptness becomes a problem. Or at least a bigger problem than it currently is.

"I am not done yet brats. Today you will have the option of not wearing your hero costume. Some of your costumes are probably impractical for the task at hand. Considering how far the training area is we will go there by bus. That's all, go get prepared. Anyone who fails to do so will face expulsion."

It started to become a running joke for Aizawa to threaten everyone within class 1-A with expulsion all the time lately. Maybe he founds it useful to make sure everyone is motivated on the off case he is serious, but at this point, the humor tickles too much for me to take them seriously, and seems like most of my classmate agreed.

We all went out of the school building and gathered by the roadside.

"Everyone, please file into two lines according to your numbers so we will all get seated smoothly."

I raised an eyebrow at that. If I remember correctly then this scene is…

"Objection. The bus has different seating than what you are imagining."

After I said so Iida blinked, before checking inside said bus.

I already know the sight which will greet him. Rather than being filled with rows of two-seaters, the bus has long seating on the right and left side facing one another. It was a seating on the more casual side rather than the stiff ones usually found on a normal bus.

"Huh… I suppose you are correct." Iida stated. "But how did you expect the seating to be like such without looking first?"

"I know a lot of things I really shouldn't," I said with a shrug. The line is starting to grow on me for explaining all the Self-Insert knowledge I have within my memory.

Now that I think about it I wonder if there is some being out there who is writing a story, and I am merely a character written by said author. Maybe this entire monologue I am having is merely a fiction created by a random shut-in with self-fulfillment fantasy. Honestly I would not mind that at all. Long as my satisfaction is reached and things are enjoyable then it does not matter to me whether this entire word is real or fictional. All that is important is how I perceive the world around me.

If I perceive a portion of food as delicious then it matters not even if the food is truly disgusting. Long as I still consider it delicious then it might as well be the food of the gods. The moment I am sick of it however it does not matter even if it was a 5-star Michelin food, I still would rather eat instant noodles. Truth only matters when multiple personnel is involved, otherwise, it is utterly irrelevant. And I do not care about the opinion of anybody else unless my pesky conscience is added into the picture.

"…So you're a quiet one, aren't you? I can respect that."

I looked towards the person who said those words. There was Earjack girl, or rather Jiro Kyoka. One of the few classmates whose full name I remembered. Her quirk consists of amplifying the sounds she makes to an unprecedented level as a form of attack. One interesting use is making anything connected to her ear jacks rumble via amplifying her heartbeat sounds.

"Sorry, what was that? My mind wandered for quite a while."

"O-oh. I talked to you but you just wouldn't respond. I thought you kept quiet because you were a silent person."

"Ah, yeah. I often wander far too deep in my thoughts for my own good. I apologize for that. "

My habit of making monologues has always been around for years. It was a quirk I attained during my chuunibyou phase that just never dies. Not exactly something to be condemned anyway, considering it does not hurt anyone or anything except maybe my mental inhibitions.

"That's cool. By the way, we were talking about our quirks. We were all curious about yours, to be honest. If you wouldn't mind…"

She gave me a hesitant glance while inquiring about my quirk. Guess there is a need to lie about my quirk then. Well, I suppose there is always the option of keeping anonymity but that would be boring would it not. Looking around from the corner of my eyes I could see others listening in to our conversation. As a showman, I cannot bear to disappoint their expectations.

"Dimensional Storage. That is pretty much what my Quirk boils down to. As for my super strength, let's call it a phony trick of mine." I smiled. "A magician does not tell his tricks."

"Tch, my explosions are still better."

Wow. As expected of fifteen years old, even the most insightful of them are immature at times. Needless to say, it was Bakugo who said those words. Guess he has his childish moments as well. Not unfitting considering how arrogant he is.

I smiled at those in response to those scathing words. Pardoning younger ones is the privilege of older people. I am only older than these classmates by one year, but what a long year it would be in terms of maturity.

"Yup. Bakugo has a flashy and strong quirk, and he is assured to be a noteworthy hero in the future. I would be a bit jealous of his quirk were it not insulting to my own capability. Considering how being a hero is partly popularity contest, having a quirk that's not only strong but also flashy is a big plus."

"Tch."

Tsun-Tsun Translator: 'I-It's not like I'm happy you complimented me or anything!'

Froppy shook her head at my words. "Bakugo is always fuming so he won't be very popular, ribbit."

You just had to trigger the landmine did you not, Asui-san. I was trying to make peace, so thank you very much for reducing my effort meaningless. Now Bakugo is 'fuming' as you had just worded it moments ago.

"You bitch! I'll be popular too!"

"Ahaha, we all only knew each other for a while yet we all already know your personality is as engaging as a turd getting steamed in a sewer." Walking stun-gun decided to add in onto the wound. Or rather that was an eloquent description coming from the jokester Kaminari. I did not know he would be able to come up with such a comparison. That more than earned him some respect in my book.

"What a vulgar conversation." As expected of the high-class Momo Yaoyorozu, her reaction was elite befitting of her status.

"But they make me laugh!" Uraraka chimed in.

"We're almost there, settle down already…" And Aizawa was sounding even more lethargic than usual.

Everyone answered with a simple 'Yes, Sir!' in a determined voice. Well, most of us did while the more quiet ones among us kept silent. It is no proper high school class unless there are a few silents and edgy people around.

After reaching the destination we all went out of the bus and took in our surroundings. If I were to put this sight into one word then it would be 'chaotic'. One side of the land has some ship wreckage floating on the water while another side was full of burning buildings. There are buildings buried in landslides as well, among various other smaller-scale scenarios.

"Amazing…"

"Ahaha, this somewhat looks like Universal Studio Japan!"

The teenagers being teenagers had fascinated smiles as they all inspected the surrounding. Indeed these were quite the sight to behold if I was being entirely honest. However, I simply do not have the energy to geek out over them considering this is a new environment, and I was most likely a social failure and partial shut-in in my previous world. Old habits die hard, man.

"Shipwrecks, landslides, fires and etc."

A deep voice spoke towards us all.

"This is a training ground created to simulate all kinds of accidents and disasters. Christened Unforeseen Simulation Joint."

In short, it truly is USJ.

"It's the space hero, No. Thirteen!" Midoriya muttered out loud. "The gentlemanly hero who does phenomenal work helping with disaster relief!"

Thank you for the exposition, you may now stop muttering out loud Midoriya-shounen. Or rather please stop already, that skit is rather creepy when overdone. Hearing the constant muttering of a teenager is actually a rather uncanny experience.

Aizawa and Thirteen talked to one another, their small voice leaving us unable to hear the conversation between the two. If I remember correctly they should be talking about All Might who was unable to come here for complicated reasons. They soon finished the conversation though, and Thirteen turned towards the rest of us.

"Before we begin, just one thing… Or two… Or three… Or four…"

Thirteen paused.

"Though I am certain you are all already quite aware," He started. "My Quirk is called Black Hole. No matter what material may get sucked into its vortex, I am afraid it will turn into dust."

"It is a perfect Quirk for removing wreckage and saving people injured by disaster!"

That is not the point to focus on, Midoriya.

"Yes…"

"However, it is a power that could also easily be used to kill people. And in that way, it is no different from the quirk of everyone here."

Those words stopped all the students cold. Honestly, this is the reason I cannot help but treat these classmates of mine as children. They are entirely too pure and naïve, somehow untainted from the horrible side of society. Most of these students could easily kill a person with their Quirk, no doubt about that.

Simple close quarters, explosion from contact, freezing, acidity, electricity, weapons, choking while staying invisible and so much more. The students here are equipped with tools that would leave them on top within battles, and for good reasons considering how many battles they would face in the future.

"In this society of superhuman abilities, Quirks are strictly regulated with all kinds of laws enforced to stop anybody from abusing their own Quirk."

"That being said please do not forget each of you possesses a Quirk that can go awry. All it takes is one wrong step to accidentally kill others. During the physical test with Aizawa-san you learned your respective power's true potential, and through the trial of battle with All Might I think you managed to experience the danger of brandishing those powers against one another."

"This lesson will serve as a fresh start! Let us study how to wield our Quirk for the sake of human life! Your Quirks does not exist to hurt others. I hope you leave this exercise having fully understood that you have powers to help others."

Thirteen made a bow.

"That is all. Thank you for listening patiently."

Cheers came after the overwhelming speech was done. I clapped mainly for the sake of being polite. My view far differs from Thirteen to the point it was not funny anymore. Guess this man is the altruistic type. That was fine by my book though. Those types are the easiest to rely on in most cases.

However, this was not the time to monologue anymore.

System, Use Skill Creation Scroll.

[Please choose what Skill you wish to create]

You can read my mind you already know what Skill I want.

[You have yet to name the Skill]

Fine. Use the SCS to create Skill: Energy Replenish

[Please choose which Trait you want to put the Skill under]

So all Skills must be put under a Trait, is it? Nevertheless please put Energy Replenish under Trait: Limitless since that sounds like the best offensive trait I have right now.

[Skill: Energy Replenish6 has been created and put under Trait: Limitless]

The skill effect was simple. As the name said this Skill will replenish my energy, though not in such a straightforward manner as directly regenerating them. Its effect makes it so that whenever my energy reaches 0% I would be fully replenished of them with my energy back to 100%. This ability can only be used once a day… Or it should be, but it seems because of the Rank(^its effect is multiplied and I can use it ten times a day. That is far stronger than what I anticipated. Could it be that… System, open my status screen.

[?

Rank 7

SP: 39

EVO: 3

[Planeswalker]: [Dimensional Travel(2)] [Hundred Gauntlet++++(4+)] [Dimensional Shooter(4+)] [Teleport(2)]

[Limitless]: [OverLoad+++(4+)] [Energy Replenish(6)]

[Underdog]: [Triumph(EX)]

[Rascal]: [Throw(1)]

[Loner]: [Unknown Phantom(4)]

[Egocentric]: [One's Own Justice(EX)]

[Vigilante]: [Seek(2)]

[Quest: Reach Rank 8]

[Limit Quest 6: have six Rank(6) or Rank(6+) Skills.]

Please upgrade and evolve OverLoad to Rank6+

[32SP and 1EVO has been spent to upgrade and evolve OverLoad+++(4+) into Overload(6+)]

At this point, OverLoad should be capable of increasing my strength up to +3000% but I found out that the conclusion was wrong as well. As expected not only upgrading, it seems evolving a Skill has the effect of making them stronger as well, as now I can use sacrifice my stamina to increase my strength at a 1:50 Ratio! That means I could become fifty-one times as strong were I to put all my stamina into one punch. And with Energy Replenishment I can do such a punch ten times a day and still be completely energized.

That was utter bullshit.

An attack with full-power OverLoad is comparable to Midoriya's full power finger flick or even stronger, except mine does not hurt me when I use them. I have no idea as to why though, maybe there is a difference in how it works compared to One for All since I never felt any large strain whenever I use OverLoad.

Oh, please upgrade and evolve Throw as well.

[1-2-4SP and 1 EVO spent to evolve Throw(1)]

[Please choose its evolution result]

[Accurate Throw(2)] [Power Throw(2)]

The first one, please. I am not worried about power right now.

[Skill: Throw(1) has evolved into Accurate Throw(2)]

That done with I took out a rock from my DS, took it into my grasp—

Overload: 20%

[+1000% Physical strength]

HG: This rock will knock out Shigaraki.

And threw it towards the large portal of pure black opening around a hundred meters away.

However, a smaller black portal appeared in front of the man I targeted, taking in my attacks without leaving any traces. Tch, my affinity with this Kurogiri who has a warping quirk is rather bad. The guy could use his portal to render any of my long range projectiles meaningless. I guess I have to risk myself within close quarter combat against him then.

[Quest: Defeat the Villains]

"Aizawa, enemy attacks!"

Saying so I mentally gave out an order towards the system.

[1EVO has been spent to evolve Hundred Gauntlets(4+) into Hundred Gauntlets(6+)]

Now my HG is also stronger from being evolved. I would have preferred to upgrade Dimensional Shooter as well considering its large role here since it is my only AoE attack and there are many enemies here, but beggars can't be choosers and I am one fine beggar indeed considering my 0SP.

The black fog portal got larger and larger, revealing all kinds of villains hidden within its shroud. Suddenly said portal burst out enveloping a large part of the surrounding environment. On the fog of black were two glowing yellow eyes.

Within the middle of all those villains was a man with a severed hand stuck onto his face, both side of the neck and both shoulders, and even more severed hands below them. Shigaraki Tomura.

"Huddle together and don't move!"

"Eh?"

"Is this like the entrance exam where the lessons already started?"

Young bright and innocent. Well, just young and innocent to be honest. Some of them have heads harder than rocks, both in the metaphorical and the literal sense. There is no time to waste, however, as I sent a few rocks over as projectile towards the group of villains. A tiny bit of greeting if you will.

"Oi Kuzuno, why are you attacking them?!" Kirishima yelled out in outrage.

"These people are villains ya numbskull!"

"The brat is right for once," Aizawa stated. "These are villains rather than part of our people."

My attacks were once again blocked by the black portal. That guy is getting annoying real fast here. Everyone else seems stunned for a while before they got their shit back together and spoke as a whole.

""Villains!? Who the hell would expect them to arrive in such opportune moments?!""

Or not. Peanut gallery can do whatever they want I suppose.

"Teacher, what of the intruder alarm sensors?" Yaoyorozu asked.

"Of course we have some set up, but…"

"Did they only infiltrate this part of the campus, or are there more around the whole school?" Todoroki Spoke. "Nevertheless, if the sensors are not responding that merely means they have someone among them who has a Quirk which is capable of passing through them unnoticed."

"An isolated space away from the school building, at a time when there is a class scheduled."

"It may seem out of the question, but they must have some solid objective to gain here. This is an ambush with careful planning and scheme backing it up."

Thank you for stating the obvious, Todoroki. Now would you mind attacking these villains? You are the strongest one overall among all the 1-A students. My attacks will get blocked by the portal guy no matter what I do so it would be nice if you could defeat that one quickly.

"Thirteen, start the evacuation procedure. Also, try calling the school. These villains know how to get around the sensors. They might have an electrowave-type quirk among them who interferes with our communications." Aizawa ordered. "Kaminari, you too. Try contacting UA with your quirk as well."

"R-Roger that!"

According to the information from BNHA manga most of the enemies here are mere chumps with a few challenging elites mixed in. Their elite force consists of Shigaraki, Kurogiri and the Noumu. Shigaraki will not act personally long as you keep your distance, Kurogiri can be handled by Aizawa who can seal his Quirk, while Noumu is the larger problem here.

"Aizawa, they have a guy with warping Quirk. Erases it with your gaze before he separates us students apart!" Saying so I ran towards the Noumu. "Leave the general enemies to us students, they're just random chumps. Take out the elites instead!"

"How do you—Tch, you'll have a lot of explaining to do after this!"

Aizawa seems to have his suspicion about my knowledge about the attackers, but he thankfully followed my words to the letter. His main priority is protecting the students so obviously he cannot let Kurogiri warp them away so they could be ambushed.

Meanwhile, Bakugo and Todoroki followed behind me. It seems the two are itching for a fight as well, as they both headed towards the same direction as I am, the center of the Villain groups where Shigaraki and the Noumu resided.

As if that was a signal of sorts all kinds of villains started to surround us. These were mere chumps though so there was no need to use OverLoad against them and waste my precious stamina, even after I attained Energy Replenishment6

HG: My projectiles will knock these villains unconscious

After activating HG I unleashed a large barrage of rocks and pebbles flying at high speed through Dimensional Shooter4+. If the Skill was Rank6+ I have no doubt these villains will be utterly demolished I matter of seconds, but since it is only Rank4+ using HG to support its effect was probably necessary, even at the cost of some mental strain.

I shot my projectiles indiscriminately; Todoroki froze those I did not manage to defeat while Bakugo exploded anyone who passed both mine and Todoroki's attack while also guarding our rear. Our cooperation was rather decent even though we fought without any form of communication. This was thanks to the trained senses of Todoroki from his years of training, and the insight and instinct of Bakugo which is necessary to cover for both of us.

As for me, I merely shot my projectiles tirelessly to eliminate the weaker ones among the villains before the other two takes over. Thanks to HG my attacks barely miss if at all, managing to knock out all the mooks so the other two do not need to bother wasting their energy. The other two minded the cooperation so the team keeps running while I merely berserks around.

Like so we carved a path towards Shigaraki and the Noumu at the center of the plaza while Aizawa handled Kurogiri and Thirteen protected the rest of the students body. At this point we have defeated a few dozen villains, annihilating them without mercy.

Soon enough we managed to get within a 50-meter range of Shigaraki and the Noumu.

I have a special surprise for the two. I mentally willed for a steel bar to be summoned into my hand with DS4+. It was formerly a steel bar used in the foundation for a building, which I collected a few of into my DS during the entrance exam. Unlike the many, many rubbles that I have there are only so many steel bars I could find during the exam though, so I never used any until now since there is a need to ration them properly.

However, this is the Finale of my stay at BNHA so might as well as use some of them. Yes, only some. I am somewhat guilty of the 'too good to use' syndrome, where I do not wish to use limited resources and store them until it is too late to use them effectively.

Overload: 80%

[+4000% temporary physical strength]

HG: This steel bar will pierce through Noumu's head.

I used all my remaining stamina on a throw. For an instant I felt my consciousness fade away before returning the next instant within the blink of an eye.

[Energy Replenishment has activated]

Nine uses left.

The steel bar soared through the air. Once again it navigates a curved arc and hit the intended target without fail. I mean the throw was forty-one times peak human performance, what else is there to say. The attack was pretty much nigh-unavoidable. The Noumu might have super strength but they have neither super dynamic acuity nor super reaction time.

The sight of a steel bar of all things piercing through a being's head was enough to stun both of my two allies, and fortunately enough Shigaraki as well. During that gap of attention, I summoned another steel bar, though this time I did not throw the thing.

Overload: 100%

[+5000% temporary physical strength]

[Energy Replenishment has activated]

HG: This steel bar will pierce Noumu's heart

This time I stepped onto the ground, hard. Cracking the ground I stomped on, my body flies forward towards my landing destination, the Noumu.

This spear is the spear that shall pierce your heart. Take this! Gay Bulge!

With a satisfying yet nauseating 'chunk' sound my so-called 'spear' pieced through the heart of the Noumu. I let out a small smile. This is how the battle ends. How my heydays within My Hero Academia ends. Now the only thing left to do is wait for the point rewards to come, upgrade Dimension Travel and leave into a whole new world.

At least those were my thoughts before my organs ruptured.

My body was slammed onto the ground from some unknown force. Without a pause, I instantly rolled away pathetically in self-preservation. It was instinctual rather than any show of intelligence, and thankfully the act saved my life, as there is a large crater where my body previously lied. That hit would have definitely knocked me out if not outright killed me.

The one who attacked me was… The Noumu. The thing was still alive, even after having both its head and heart pierced. As if a display of might it began to rip out the steel bar stuck onto is head, along with a show of pouring brain fluid.

I would have noted the fact as gross, were it not for the fact this is a terrible crisis for me right now. I am still holding my guts with one had in pain, and seem to have royally pissed off the gigantic Noumu with my previous deeds. The thing was solely targeting me, ignoring Todoroki and Bakugo who were starting to draw closer.

…Fuck, the thing is impossible for me to defeat. The best I could do would be to stall and wait for reinforcement to come.

"Shiga-chan, where the hell did you found this monster from?"

"That is the oldest trick in the book dumbass. Noumu, kill that brat."

Heh, guess it won't be that easy. Wouldn't be fun otherwise would it? But I still have one plan left.

As the Noumu leaped at me, I willed for my DS to summon me something sturdy once more. This time what appeared was not a random steel bar, but rather a blade. To be specific it was the katana I looted from Hero-Killer Stain.

[+5000% temporary physical strength]

[Energy Replenishment has activated]

HG: This katana will cut the Noumu in half.

"OVERLOAD 100%: SLASH!"

With that attack, the Noumu was split in half, but I knew such an attack still won't kill the artificial sandbag. I instantly stood up and retreated from my position back to where Todoroki and Bakugo are.

But before I managed to reach them a hand grabbed my head. Shigaraki… Ah, is this how I will die? Having my head disintegrate from Shigaraki's Quirk? I closed my eyes, yet n seconds passed and nothing happened.

"Eraserhead…"

Ah, Aizawa must have saved me with his quirk.

[+5000% temporary physical strength]

[Energy Replenishment has activated]

A kick towards Shigaraki. It was once again blocked by the hand of the Noumu, who was starting to regenerate from his wounds again. What a crazy piece of sandbag we have here. Nevertheless my kick was enough to blow him back a dozen meters or so, allowing me to escape from Shigaraki's hold in the meantime.

I retreated towards Bakugo and Todoroki, who were finishing up the rest of the villains. As they say, there is power in numbers. Well, I am sure these two would be helpless against the Noumu as well, but they can at least help me buy some time until All Might and the rest arrive.

"Tch, the hell is that thing!"

"It is called a Noumu, an artificial sandbag made as an antithesis to defeat All-Might."

I answered Bakugo before looking at my other ally.

"Todoroki-san, could you manage to freeze that thing in its entirety if I were to distract it?"

"…It is worth a try."

I nodded in affirmation before looking at the Noumu. It was rushing towards us bull-headedly without any tactics, not even trying to avoid his fellow villain who stood in his path, directly crushing them without any hesitation on his way to us.

Crapsack.

OverLoad 50%

[+2500% temporary physical strength]

A cut with my katana left him with one arm, though not for long considering its high-speed regeneration. I ducked and activated Overload at a 50% mark again.

[+2500% temporary physical strength]

[Energy Replenishment has activated]

With a sweeping cut, I injured both its legs, cutting off one entirely. Five uses of Energy Replenishment left.

"Now, Todoroki-san!"

"Understood."

Saying those simple words Todoroki let out his palm, summoning a huge wave of ice from the ground, enveloping the sandbag—I mean Noumu.

"…Is it over?"

For god's sake Bakugo those are the exact words you must avoid during these kinds of conditions.

As if taking those words as a cue cracks began accumulating at the ice enveloping the Noumu. Tch, guess a finale won't be that easy would it. Fine by me, let us play this out a bit more carefully then. I took out a large boulder from within my DS.

OverLoad 50%

[+2500% temporary physical strength]

And threw it into the sky.

HG: This rock will hit the villain jamming the electrowave signal.

"Huh? Have you finally lost your mind?" Shigaraki spoke in ridicule.

"Kaminari, try your freaking call for reinforcement again! The interrupter should have been dealt with!"

I do not know whether the boy took my words seriously and has no time to care anyway, considering the Noumu broke out from his shackles of ice already. Now how am I supposed to keep this sandbag busy again? Even cutting the thing in half will only keep it occupied for a dozen seconds at most so damaging it was useless, and I have no idea how to do any form of close-quarter combat involving grabs and locks so the option was out as well.

…Fuck it, time for an all-out attack.

Overload: 50% Constanta

[+2500% temporary physical strength]

[Energy Replenishment has activated]

[+2500% temporary physical strength]

[+2500% temporary physical strength]

[Energy Replenishment has activated]

[+2500% temporary physical strength]

[+2500% temporary physical strength]

[Energy Replenishment has activated]

[+2500% temporary physical strength]

[+2500% temporary physical strength]

[Energy Replenishment has activated]

[+2500% temporary physical strength]

[+2500% temporary physical strength]

[Energy Replenishment has activated]

With blade in hand, I slashed towards the Noumu with nine attacks, using up all the free stamina from five Energy Replenishment. Thankfully that means I still have my normal 100% stamina which I left just in case this attack fails.

The Noumu was split into multiple parts from the attacks, body mangled to the point it was not humanoid in form anymore.

"Todoroki, tell me you still have some fuels left!"

However, no response came from the boy of ice and fire. Instead, I felt tremendous pain within my heart. Looking downwards there was a blade sticking out through my chest.

"W-who…"

"Been a while, kid."

Hero-Killer Stain. Shit why the hell is he here. It has only been a few days since I captured the man; don't tell me someone busted him up moments after the capture was finished. Did Shigaraki and Kurogiri manage to bust him out and recruit him into their midst so quickly?

"K-Kuzuno!"

Someone screams out my name. Ah, this is not good. The guy managed to pierce through my chest with his blade. Said blade looks very similar to his old one, which is still held within my hand. Rather funny to hold the old weapon of your killer while dying huh.

My consciousness grew faint, and soon enough I will die by this attack.

Pathetic.

Oi, struggle some more, Kuzuno.

You still have to make sure you will die with no regret.

Regret.

Do I regret making this choice?

To fight against the Noumu hastily rather than waiting for reinforcements to come.

…No

Even though it was a mistake, I do not regret it

Even if it ends with my death, I do not regret it

In this life filled with regret, I cannot let my death be something regretful. That alone I will not accept.

I smiled.

In the end, this was my only path, is it not…

This is my self-preservation

This is my self-justification

This is my justice

[…]

[One's Own Justice has activated]

I see. So this is what the Skill does.

"Ku- Kuhahahaha!"

"What the… How the hell are you still alive?"

[Remaining Time: 9:55]

Oh, have to hurry. I only have ten minutes for revenge before I am permanently dead.

"Time for some revenge, Hero-Killer."

I put on a smile on my lips.

"Overload: 100% Constanta!"

[+1000% temporary strength]

The Skill effect was much weaker thanks to the penalty of One's Own Justice. However even that much was more than enough. A constant eleven times multiplier to strength is more than adequate to defeat Hero-Killer Stain and even the Noumu, long as I still have a sharp weapon in hand.

I slashed towards the Noumu. And again, and again, and again. I hacked the thing into pieces so small a dog could eat it. Even after that, I stomped onto the ground where traces of its body were left. I stomped and stomped and stomped.

"You… WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU?!"

I snapped my neck towards the screaming Stain.

"Just a person who knows far too much for his own good."

"Overload 100%: Slash."

Like that the Hero-Killer went down without a fight, head decapitated from his body.

[Through special actions you have earned the Trait: Berserker +8SP +1EVO]

[Skill: Berserk(2+) has been derived from Trait: Berserker]

[Rank 8: Clear +20SP]

[Through special actions you have earned the Trait: Murderer +9SP +1EVO]

[Skill: Human Search(1) has been derived from Trait: Murderer]

[One's Own Justice has ended]

[Triumph has activated +1 EXTRA]

[Quest: Defeat the Villains Clear +20SP]

With that, I have just killed both the Noumu and Hero-Killer Stain.

…

Guess it is time to leave.

[Activating Dimensional Travel]


	4. Chapter 4

My surrounding was a lush forest filled to the brim with healthy trees and other greeneries. A typical forest found in all kinds of fantasy or medieval setting. It was currently daybreak right now, with sunlight starting to seep in between the covers of the tree branches and leaves.

It has been a few minutes since I woke up to this beautiful nature surrounding me. It seems Dimensional Travel had worked properly and sent me off to another universe entirely. How do I know that for sure you might ask? Easy, the moon was not shattered on the BNHA world.

As I said before it was daybreak, but there was still a trace of the moon left to be seen, and it was clearly separated into multiple parts up there in the sky. Wonder what could have caused it to crack like that. Maybe some aliens or the likes?

I still feel unwell from the transformation that happened when One's Own Justice activated.

The Skill worked in a strange way. It would only activate when I die. It would prevent my death and makes me immortal for the short amount of time consisting of ten minutes. All damage I take during those ten minutes would regenerate, and I would have unlimited stamina as well. During those ten minutes, I must kill the person who caused the activation of One's Own Goal. If I succeed I would be revived as a normal human again, and if I failed to kill the enemy within ten minutes then I will truly die.

However, the big point here is the fact I regenerate Stamina endlessly during this undead state of mine. That means I can freely use costly abilities like Hundred Gauntlets and OverLoad without having to pay its due.

That much was great, but there was a penalty to this Skill; all Skills I own will be temporarily lowered by two full Ranks in terms of effectiveness during my undead state. For example, that means my Overload which currently has a 1:50 ratio at Rank(6+) will be temporarily returned to its former 1: 10 ratio from when it was still rank(4+). As you can see they become much less effective.

"Oh, hello there."

I turned towards the voice. There was a girl in red who assumedly spoke and another girl in white who was huffing. I recognized both of them from a certain show I watched in the past.

"Ruby, why do we need to bother with some random person? We have to hurry to get the relics!"

So it was prologue time again. Nice.

"Oh come on, don't be like that. Besides he looks like he's having trouble!"

"Then leave him be! If he can't handle some Beowolves and Ursas then he shouldn't have even entered the entrance test!"

I blinked at their words, before realizing what they meant. My appearance as still in utter disarray from the fight with Noumu and Stain, so I guess they must have concluded I was having trouble in this test of theirs. Thankfully there is no blood on me as the Noumu had no blood whatsoever and I managed to kill Hero-Killer Stain cleanly by decapitating him, otherwise it would be hard to explain how I got all bloody without an injury on me.

Maybe I should go along with their assumption. Honestly, that is the best case scenario considering I am out of gas already. I have already spent all my free stamina from Energy Replenishment during the previous fight with villains. Right, time to pretend to be weak then.

"Excuse me to trouble you two, but mind helping me out until the exam ends? As much as I hate to admit it, Miss Weiss is correct. This is a bit rough for me alone."

"Hey, who gave you permission to use my first name!"

I blinked at that.

"Huh. Would you prefer to be called by your family name?"

She balked at my words.

"When you put it that way…"

Weiss Schnee has a case of hating her own family, and besides with how famous it is she is also sick of merely being known as an heiress of the Schnee family, which is part of her determination of becoming a huntress, and the main reason she came to the school Beacon instead of the famous Atlas Academy which is nearer to where she lives. The authority of her family has even spread within Atlas Academy.

"Anyway, we accept your request!"

"Ruby!"

Ruby Rose, on the other hand, is a fifteen years old hyperactive girl who wishes to become a hero and save people. Somewhat naïve in a certain sense, while also more mature than others from a certain perspective. Considering her mother died early in her life, one could say she was forced to be more mature than her peers.

"Thank you. You have my gratitude for your assistance."

All formal since they are helping me in this instance. Would be bad manners to be impolite towards them when they are helping me. Wonder how I would fare against them in a 1v1 battle. Considering my lack of Aura the only way I could win against them is to land a full-power Overload hit before they can hurt me. My capability of landing a hit against them is rather doubtful though.

"Oh, by the way, what is your name?"

"First name Kuzuno. Cannot remember my last name."

"Can't remember? What don't tell me you have amnesia?"

"Yup. Retrograde one. Had one since about half a month ago."

Weiss looked at me with squinted eyes while Ruby lets out fascinated 'oooh' sounds. Meanwhile, I kept a smile on my face. Last time I played mysteriously but now that my powers are more solid there should be no harm in pulling off the 'nice amnesiac child' card.

"Right retrograde amnesiac child. Totally normal."

"Yes. Miss Weiss is wise indeed."

"Of course I—Wait was that a pun and an insult?"

"Miss Weiss is wise indeed."

"And you are insufferable."

Nevertheless, we continued on our journey. Even though Weiss lets out a huff of distress every now and then she did not speak of deserting me alone. Guess the girl has her kind parts as well. Supposedly this is what they call a tsundere. How cute.

The three of us walked on.

And on.

And on.

And o— we are lost, aren't we?

"It's definitely this way."

"I mean, this way."

"…Alright, It is official. We passed the temple."

"Why can't you just admit you have no idea where we're going?" Ruby was apparently sick of the charade.

"Because I know EXACTLY where we're going. We are going to the forest temple."

"And where is that exactly?" I chimed in sarcastically.

"Oh stop it you don't know where we are either."

I sighed.

System, upgrade and evolve Seek, please.

**[2-4-8SP and 1EVO spent to upgrade Seek(2)]**

**[Please choose its evolution result]**

**[Guider(4)] [Seeker(4+)]**

And what is the difference between the two exactly? Whatever just evolve it into Guider, since that one sounded better.

**[Seek(2) has evolved into Guider(4)]**

My sense suddenly grew much better. Seek was original a Skill that simply lets me gets a vague feeling whether my target is near or far away from me, but now that it evolved into Guider I can sense which direction my target is at. And right now what I am searching is the temple within this forest.

We are searching for the temple since that is where the relic lies. The relic itself is merely a chess piece in either gold or black, used as a symbol for passing the initiation of Beacon this year. There are cameras watching throughout this entire forest so there is no way for someone to replicate a relic and earn their way in that way though. Besides the relic used each year is random from what I could remember.

Ozpin, the headmaster of Beacon academy chose chess pieces for this year but it was apparently kept secret by him since even his assistant Glynda has no idea what the relic is. At least that was what I remember from my memory of watching the show RWBY. As usual it still boggles me how I can remember the most random of memories and yet not my own name. Kuzuno itself is merely an online alias I use over the internet. How can I remember that and not something as vital as my own name?

Ah well, no time for sappy melancholy though, had enough of those during my first few days within BNHA.

"What, so you don't know the direction we're supposed to go either? Great."

"Five hundred meters in that direction." I pointed towards where my Guider tells me to go.

"…what?"

"Five hundred meters in that direction."

"Stop repeating it!"

I shrugged but kept quiet while holding the urge to repeat my words once more. Must. Not. Bulli. The Ice Cream.

"…how do you know it is in that direction?"

"I have the Skill for it."

That was not a lie, nor was it an omission of truth. They simply won't interpret those words the correct way as I meant them to be. Lies are useful toolkits for any human being, but there are other ways of manipulating words to your advantage without spouting lies. In fact, there is more elegance in doing so without lying.

"…Fine, we'll make you eat your words."

That might be partly out of kindness, partly out of cruelty, but undoubtedly mainly because of her helplessness with the situation. Guess the estranged princess does not have a good sense of direction, who would know right?

We went out towards the direction I pointed. Some Grimm interrupted us on our way but nothing Ruby and Weiss couldn't handle without my help. As expected from spectating alone I could tell I was no match for them without my Overload. But with full-power OverLoad I should be capable of at least nearly one-hitting them.

However, my capability of hitting them itself is doubtful. Even their movement speed is much higher than mine, and I was mostly a burden during our short rush to the temple.

"How slow can you be!"

"Give me a break Ice Queen, not everyone has superhuman capabilities."

"He's right Weiss, don't rough him up."

Thankfully Ruby was kind enough to match my pace, forcing Weiss to do the same unless she Intends to travel alone. Though I wonder whether it was true kindness or was she fueled by other motives, considering she gave Weiss a face with tongue sticking out right afterward. We continued to travel and look and behold a temple at the yonder.

"There are two other people there…"

"Oh, that's Yang! She's my sister!"

And also her partner, the Faunus Blake Belladonna. Faunus, plural form Faunus, are basically people with animal traits on them, usually shown as animal ears, horns or tails within the RWBY show. In this case, Blake Belladonna has a set of cat ears hidden by the bow she wears above her head.

Faunus suffers racism from humanity, which is one of the reasons Blake decided to hide her animal features. Thinking about such topics furls me with rage. Not because I am a righteous person or anything, but rather because I don't feel anything for them. And that fact sickens me to the point I am frustrated beyond belief.

I vehemently despise the society which shaped up this personality of mine.

The three of us went to the temple. Both Yang Xiao-Long and Ruby Rose have smiles on their faces, yet their jolly mood was interrupted by a feminine shriek coming from hundreds of meters away. Good old Jaune Arc.

"What was that?"

"A female scream? Is someone in trouble?"

"Correction; A feminine scream." I chimed in.

The others looked at me with a strange look, probably questioning what the difference between the two was. There was no need to explain myself however as my words were soon explained by a human projectile coming towards us all. One Jaune Arc coming through.

"…What?"

The rest of the crews were still reeling back from their shock, but the world of Remnant did not give them a break. A large Ursa suddenly rushed through the trees towards us all. Everyone else raised their guard, but it was a futile act as the Ursa fell all by itself before any of us were able to do anything.

We all saw a ginger-haired girl falling down from said Ursa, poking at the Grimm with her hammer.

"…Is it broken?"

"Please don't ever do that again Nora."

Another voice came from behind the Ursa, greeting our gaze with the sight of a feminine man with black shoulder-length hair along with a few pink locks. He wore green Chinese clothing and white pants and black shoes. His voice sounded lethargic to an extent I did not think was possible for a teenager. Poor sap must have been tired of keeping up with the energetic gal all the time.

Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren have made their appearance.

"Uhh… Did that girl just ride on an Ursa?"

"More importantly, there is an enemy at three o'clock," I said towards the rest.

It seems that Guider is a very useful Skill bordering on clairvoyance. As if taking my words as a cue Pyrrha came rushing in towards us all with a Deathstalker following her. She made a show of her skill by avoiding the pincer attacks from the oversized scorpion as she ran towards us. A good idea considering there is power in number.

"Did she just run all the way here with a Deathstalker on her tail?"

"Oh, also another enemy right above us."

Taking my words as a cue again the large Nevermore up in the sky decided to shoot its sharp feathers towards us. With clever use of HG, none of those feathers even hit any of us. Do not underestimate a Rank(6+) Skill.

Speaking of Skills though…

Status, please.

**[?**

**Rank 9**

**SP: 43**

**EVO: 0**

**EXTRA: 1**

**[Planeswalker]: [Dimensional Travel(2)] [Hundred Gauntlet(6+)] [Dimensional Shooter(4+)]**

**[Limitless]: [OverLoad(6+)] [Energy Replenishment(6)]**

**[Underdog]: [Triumph(EX)]**

**[Rascal]: [Accurate Throw(2)]**

**[Loner]: [Unknown Phantom(4)]**

**[Egocentric]: [One's Own Justice(EX)]**

**[Vigilante]: [Guider(4)]**

**[Berserker]: [Juggernaut(2)]**

**[Murderer]: [Human **

**[Limit Quest 6: have six Rank Search(2)]**

**[Quest: Reach Rank 10] (6) Skills.]**

Upgrade both OverLoad and Energy Replenishment twice, please.

**[6-12SP spent to upgrade OverLoad(6+) twofold into Overload++(6+)]**

**[6-12SP spent to upgrade Energy Replenishment(6+) twofold into Energy Replenishment++(6+)]**

OverLoad can multiply my strength up to 50 times before this upgrade and since each plus signify a 50% increase I can reach up to 100 times my normal strength now. And with Energy Replenishment upgrade as well I can throw them out at full power twenty times a day, and ten more times left today.

My path to OPness is getting as clear as the sky in summer heat now. Just continue to reinforce these two Skills and I can become freaking Saitama-level in term of pure physical strength alone. Still needs to find a different way to upgrade my reflex, vision and reaction time though.

I must have missed something while spending my SP, as Ruby suddenly rushed forward to attack the large Deathstalker all alone.

"Ruby, wait!"

And apparently, it was an uncoordinated attack as one can conclude from Yang's scream. It does not take a rocket scientist to know this would not end well. As expected Ruby attacked the large Deathstalker… Which barely did anything. It sure managed to piss the oversized scorpion off though, as it slapped Ruby away with one of its pincers. Ouch. That was painful to even watch.

"Ruby!"

"D-don't worry, totally fine."

She said while standing back up. Honestly, Aura or not that kind of attack must have hurt quite a bit. Now that I think about it I still do not have any Aura or the like. Maybe I should ask someone to unlock them for me later.

If so then it would be good to have someone owe me a favor right about now.

**[Quest: Scorpion and Bird]**

Nice. I rushed forward towards the large scorpion. This one should be a cinch, but the Nevermore up in the sky will be troublesome. Hmm, wonder how I could defeat that thing. While thinking such idle thoughts I arrived in front of the Deathstalker.

"Wait what are you doing, Kuzuno!"

I did not reply to her word. Instead I pulled my right fist back and leaped forward towards the scorpion. Overload: 100%

**[+10000% temporary physical strength]**

"Overload 100%: SMASH!"

And the rest was history. My fist buried deep inside its skull and crushed its brain. The Deathstalker stopped moving right then and there, dying by my hand. For something so large, defeating this thing was much easier than defeating the Noumu. Guess size is not everything huh.

"…How anticlimactic."

"Wha- But- How did you—Did you hold back up till now!?"

Weiss accused me with anger. It must have made sense to do so from her perspective. She and Ruby went out of their way to escort me, only to see this sight of me killing a large Deathstalker with one punch. It was only natural for her to think I was holding back up till now.

"My semblance gives me a temporary burst of strength for a limited period of time."

That was all it took to clear up her rage though. This time I decided to utilize the truth even though my instinct screams at me to lie. It is rare for someone like me to even contemplate doing something so righteous, but antagonizing her here will do me no good and the best way to cull her rage that I could think of was to dish out a reasonable explanation.

The truth was just the most convenient way, and the only option I could think of at the moment.

Well, enough dilly-dallying though. There is still one large Grimm to take care of and it is far beyond my reach. However, I do still have a blade in hand.

It was Hero-Killer Stain's old blade, which I still haven't stored into my Dimensional Shooter yet. For now, I do not intend to use DS considering how it would be hard to explain having spatial storage when I admitted my Semblance is super-strength.

Semblance is basically the super-power of anyone who has Aura. It can be anything from super-speed to creating clones. Apparently, it takes a lot of training to unlock your own Semblance, and you cannot even skip the process like with having someone else unlocks your Aura for you, as a Semblance is a personal thing and differs from person to person.

Nevertheless, time to kill the bird. I drew my blade back like it was an oversized dart. I activated Accurate Throw, OverLoad, and Hundred Gauntlets.

[+10000% temporary physical strength]

HG: This throw will kill the Nevermore.

"OverLoad 100%: Throw!"

The blade flew towards the sky. It travels the air before nailing the bird right in one of the eyes. The Nevermore screams in pain from the attack, yet the gigantic beast still kept to the sky. It screamed towards us before once again bombarding us with its razor-sharp feathers. Tch.

Now I really need to defeat that thing, and quickly before it drops the katana onto the ground, as it would be a pain to search for it again later considering how large this forest is, even if I have Guider(4) to lead me to it And no leaving it was not an option considering it was the blade which I did my first kill with. I was starting to grow fond of the thing already

I looked towards one Nora Valkyrie.

"Hey Queenie, I need an express to that oversized bird!"

She seems puzzled for a few seconds, before putting a giant smile on her face, with her hammer Magnhild behind her. I hurriedly balanced myself above said hammer, crouching as if preparing to leap.

HG: I will reach the Nevermore by becoming a human catapult

Soon enough I was soaring through the sky. The wind enveloped around my body creating a pressure which makes it hard to move, but thankfully there was not much need for adjustment mid-flight, the aim being spot-on letting me reach the bird right on its head.

As usual.

**[+10000% temporary physical strength]**

"Overload 100%: AXE!"

I said while delivering an axe kick.

The Grimm seems to have lost its consciousness as it started to fall down from the sky… which means I who had the great idea of hanging onto it was starting to fall as well. That would have been fine and dandy, but I was constantly harassed by its sharp feathers while we were going down. It felt like swimming within a metaphorical sea of knives.

Like so I fell down to the ground along with the oversized bird. Thankfully its large body and light weight slowed down the fall. Otherwise, I might not have survived that. Well, there is still the matter of treating my wounds or otherwise I might still die anyway though.

**[Quest: Scorpion and Bird Clear +20SP]**

**[Through special actions you have earned the Trait: Hunter +10SP +1EVO]**

**[Skill: Sneak(2) has been derived from Trait: Hunter]**

**[Rank 10: Clear +25SP]**

"Whoa, why are you bleeding?!" Jaune asked.

As I said, a metaphorical sea of knives. My body has cuts everywhere. They are all starting to bleed out. Crap, if I do not handle this quickly then this is going to be the death of me. I do not know if One's Own Justice will revive me when the enemy that caused it has died already before I did, considering the revival condition is killing the being that killed me.

Panic started to boils within me. This is definitely not good. Will this be how I die? Out of recklessness and foolishness, dying to a random bird while trying to one-up others instead of cooperating with them?

"And by my words, I lock thee within a cage of ice!" Weiss screamed out.

[Trait: Hunter has upgraded into Hunter+ +11SP +EVO]

[Skill: Aura(6) has been derived from Trait: Hunter+]

…What?

Oh, my body healed already.

"…Wow, Aura sure is bullshit."

I spoke, more to myself than anything. Everyone else stared at me, their silence continuing for the next few seconds as I massaged my shoulder. Those feathers sure were sharp. Have to thanks Weiss here, think I nearly died there if it wasn't for the high regeneration rate attained from my Aura.

That was a mistake of mine. If there is a next time around I suppose it would not hurt to be more cautious even if I have an unparalleled skill that lets me revives after my death. My second flash with death, and so close to the first one as well.

The first to snap out of their daze was one Weiss Schnee, who I have to thanks for unlocking my Aura and somehow increasing my Rank from 10 to 11 in the process. Wonder how that happened.

"Y—You just recovered from bleeding all over! How are you fine already?!"

"You mean this is not how quickly Aura is supposed to work?"

"There's more blood you've lost than what an average person should even have in their body! Twice over!"

I merely raised my eyebrows.

"Yes, Auras are not supposed to take effect that quickly! Nor that effectively!"

"Must be something special about me then. Ah well, shouldn't we go back already? Otherwise, we might be late for the assembly and get disqualified."

I tried to avert their attention. There are lots of inexplicable things about myself and things outside my knowledge as well. Even so, mulling over them will reach me nowhere though, so I have since decided not to agonize over them. With that in mind, there was no need for sappy worries over this tribulation of mine. Right now what important is making sure they do not delve too deeply into my business.

More hesitation, before Ruby of all people, spoke the words needed to remove the awkwardness surrounding us all. She sure is talkative for a shy person.

"Right, let's hurry up guys! We can't be late for finishing the initiation!" She disappeared with a flair of rose petals, her silhouette turning into a blur as she activated her semblance to run very quickly, leaving the rest of us in the dust.

…Really Ruby?

Right, fifteen.

* * *

"Welcome back children."

There was Ozpin greeting us all as we came back to the school grounds. Silver hair, classy glasses. And does not look a day over… thirty five-ish? Have to admit his grey hair does make him seem older. The man has probably lived a long, long life up till now. Of that, I have no doubt. He turned his attention to me.

"You, young man… Might I ask for your name?"

"Kuzuno, no last name. Though I am sure you have already known from the cameras all over the testing grounds."

"Mr. Kuzuno then. May I invite you to my office for a chat?"

"That was the plan, sir."

"Everyone else may gather up with the rest of the students at the ceremonial hall. We will announce the teams, their names and the leaders of each team very soon."

That was all Ozpin said before he turned around and walked, gesturing me to do the same. I and Glynda followed his steps, leaving the other students wondering as to what exactly was up with the interaction. From their perspective, I was probably merely another test-taker, but Ozpin and Glynda know I was not part of the applicants who took this test.

The three of us went to the school's namesake, which was also used as the headmaster office. The large beacon tower was enormous in size, much taller than any other building I have ever seen with my own two eyes, far as I could remember. The quiet trance when we were at the elevator was quite awkward, to be honest. I wonder why we had to talk at the headmaster office of all place. Maybe to ensure they would handle me without harm were I recognized as a threat?

That would be interesting.

"Well then, Mister Kuzuno, where do you think we should start?"

"Let us start with magic."

I decided to play truth-bomb tactics here, which constitutes sharing juicy information straight away so it would be easier for me to do damage control, were I to accidentally reveal certain things I should not be privy to. After all, what is a small knowledge amiss when there are larger ones yet to be explained?

"Pardon?"

"Magic. M-a-g-i-c. You have them, Salem has them, four different gals have them, and I have them as well."

I summoned a large piece of rubble from my Dimensional Shooter.

"Unless you can explain my super strength this either counts as magic or a second semblance, whichever you prefer. I honestly do not even know what qualifies as magic and what does not." I paused. "I mean Maidens can use the elements, but so can anybody else with Dust. What qualifies as magic anyway?"

"…You are quite an interesting person, Mister Kuzuno."

"Please stop it with the Mister stuff. It makes me feels old."

"Very well, Kuzuno-kun. What do you intend to do with all your knowledge and magic?"

So Ozpin knows Mistralian culture which makes sense considering his age. There are four kingdoms in the world of Remnant consisting of Vale, Vacuo, Atlas, and Mistral.

Vale is an area filled with nature at the center of the map. West from Vale is Vacuo, located at the center of the harsh desert and is lacking in government influence making it a paradise for outlaws. East from Vale is Atlas which is filled with innovative technology and has a reputation for its strict military style. And finally north from Vale is Mistral which has eastern values embedded into them.

It seems he assumed I am Mistralian as well. Otherwise, he would not have used the 'kun' suffix after calling my name. I wonder if there is a way to use this misunderstanding to my advantage… Nevertheless-

"Nothing."

I spoke truthfully. There is not much that I want except interesting adventures or slacking around. The first is my current lifestyle while the second is something I intend to do the moment this whole world-traveling thing gets boring. It would probably take months until that happens though.

"Nothing?"

"Nothing. I am merely an amnesiac child who does not have a place to call home. As for my plans for the future, I fully intend to travel around the world since that sounds interesting."

"…You are certainly informed for someone who has no memories to speak of."

"Memory erasure is certainly a convenient ability."

"Someone erased your memories."

"I would say something rather than someone, even if it likes to call itself a woman."

[How rude]

Tell me about EXTRA points and I will reconsider.

[EXTRA points are used to upgrade Rank(EX) Skills. One for the first of the upgrades, two for the second and four for the third. Please note you may only upgrade a Rank(EX) Skill thrice. Afterward, the Skill may not be evolved unlike normal Skills]

Have I mentioned how beautiful you are lately?

[And you are shameless.]

Love you too.

I am obviously talking about the system with my words about the memory-wiping, but from their perspective, it must have sounded like I was talking about Salem the witch. She is basically the main antagonist of the story RWBY. What is her origin? Nobody knows. What is her nature? Nobody knows. What is her power? Some kind of Grimm-related ability but otherwise relatively unknown. You get the gist of it.

The world of Remnant has a rather plain story with barely any twist. Not exactly the best story-writing and world-building but then again you have to remember the show has a very limited budget. Or at least it did around the beginning before it exploded in popularity.

Afterward, they should have some more leeway in terms of money, and yet the later seasons of the RWBY show were described as 'shitty' compared to the earlier seasons. So basically it has a rough start and a failed endgame, and therefore an overall bad experience.

Hell, I can barely even remember what happened after season three, and for once it was not the fault of the good old memory-wiping system.

"Then what if I were to offer you a stay here for four years."

I turned my attention back to Ozpin who decided to give me a silver lining. That was a very straightforward approach he made right there. It was practically an invitation to become a Beacon student. There is no reason to refuse considering it is the path I planned to take after knowing this was the world of Remnant.

However.

"I have no money for that."

I was basically testing how much Ozpin wanted me here at this point. In all honesty, money should be easy to earn by eliminating Grimm as a part-time work while studying within Beacon, but I wanted to see how invested he was into me right now.

"That is no problem. We only require you to participate in classes and learn within the school."

So he would not mind bearing my tuition cost. Or Is there any tuition cost here in Beacon? Nevertheless, at the very least that means he is somewhat interested in my allegiance, whether am I an ally or a foe to defeat. Then again this was merely a small investment in the large scale of things so I cannot be sure of anything more than that.

"Keep your friends close, and enemy closer huh?"

Ozpin kept his expression still as if my words were meaningless to him. As expected of the veteran who fought a battle spanning in the centuries, his composure is not so easily broken. Well, I was merely playing around with my words, without any significant meaning behind it anyways.

"I will gladly accept that with delight then."

Ozpin is currently playing the long game. He is waging a war against his enemy Salem and preparing for the inevitable clash. For that, he is training chess pieces he could use within the game. But this war is a long battle spanning centuries already and most likely years to come, which means I cared about it as much as I cared for any random pebble on the ground. I am only planning to have a short-term stay here at Remnant so who cares about its long-term problems?

"Thereby I swear an oath, I will learn as much as possible from my peers."

Learning and building my foundation is my goal within Remnant. I will learn how to fight properly while also racking up as many points as I could to upgrade my Skills. After the conditions meet my satisfaction then it will be time to scurry away into another world. Simply put it will be a repeat of the previous situation at My Hero Academia.

"From your peers and not your teachers?"

"Even if I sought to learn from the teachers I will ultimately end up trying to catch up to my peers so why not do so straight away?"

Being a slow learner is a trait of mine. Besides, the other students have years of progress I need to catch up to first, so why should I bother trying to match my pace with them? They can learn how to fight giant legendary beast from the teachers for all I care, on the other hand, I will learn the way to defeat Grimm and fighting in general from them.

"You are a humble person, Kuzuno-kun."

From his perspective, I am the man who single-handedly defeated two gigantic Grimm with an attack each, so those words were more than justified. However, if it were not for my Active skills any of his students here at Beacon would be capable of defeating me with a hand tied behind their back.

"Humble? I prefer to call myself a practitioner of self-deprecation." I smiled. "Anyway, that should be about all there is to discuss is it not? The other students are still waiting for you."

"A question before that, please. How does your 'magic' take effect?"

I blinked at his question. I wonder if there was something about magic I was not privy to. As I might have mentioned before the RWBY show did not do a good job on world-building and exposition, and therefore the amount of information about what magic is even supposed to be is rather scarce.

"It is simply spatial storage. I could put things within and keep them for however long as I wish to, and can pop them back out whenever as well. The amount I can hold can be increased, but it seems I cannot teleport things that are fully 'connected' to the ground, nor sentient beings."

"I see…"

Without saying another word Ozpin fixed his glasses and went into the elevator, gesturing for me and Glynda to do the same as well.

The following minutes were quiet as we all went towards the hall where the team-making ceremony is being held. There is quite a sizable amount of people here. Many more students compared to what was shown on the RWBY show. Within it, they have only shown three first-year teams consisting of RWBY, JNPR, and CRDL, the third of which being of no importance.

"Oh, Kuzuno over here!"

There was Ruby again. She waved for me to come closer. She sure is awesome for an admittedly shy person. Not that surprising though, I have always been of the opinion everybody is talkative. If they are not then you simply haven't found the right topics to talk yet.

"Hello again Ruby."

I walked towards her. Beside her were the three other members of RWBY, and team JNPR was close by as well. Basically, the whole gang was here as one group among the other students. The ceremony is just starting and some random team has been called up to the stage. Far as I remembered JNPR and RWBY are the two last teams to be called up so there was still time to spare until it happens.

"Oh, by the way, did you not find any partner at all?"

Surprisingly Ruby was the one to strike up the conversation between us. She looked at me with worried eyes while saying the line. Huh, this girl is way too caring for her own good, and I say that in the most realistic way possible. People don't usually care that much for someone they met for barely five minutes.

Unless they are a certain limbless motivational speaker. Then only a few minutes is enough for you to admire him till death.

"Nope, no such luck. I do wonder how headmaster Ozpin will handle this mess though."

I shook my head while saying those words. It seems the might have assumed I was called by Ozpin because I do not have a partner. You were supposed to find one during the entrance practice test apparently. The first person you made eye contact with within the forest will be your partner for the following four years. What possessed Ozpin to think such a system would be a good idea is beyond my comprehension.

"I mean there wasn't even a relic left for me when I got there. From what Ozpin said it does not seem like he will expulse me though so at least there is that."

"Huh, that's peculiar."

I looked towards the stage. Another team was being called up. They retrieved the black rook pieces. If I remember correctly team RWBY has the white knight pieces while the JNPR has the white rook pieces for relics. Very fitting for Ozpin to use chess pieces as a symbol for his metaphorical chess pieces in his game against Salem.

With nothing to do, I decided to investigate the strange occurrence which occurred with my Trait.

Open status.

**[?**

**Rank 11**

**SP: 73**

**EVO: 2**

**EXTRA: 1**

**[Planeswalker]: [Dimensional Travel(4+)] [Hundred Gauntlet(6+)] [Dimensional Shooter(4+)]**

**[Limitless]: [OverLoad++(6+)] [Energy Replenishment++(6)]**

**[Underdog]: [Triumph(EX)]**

**[Rascal]: [Accurate Throw(2)]**

**[Loner]: [Unknown Phantom(4)]**

**[Egocentric]: [One's Own Justice(EX)]**

**[Vigilante]: [Guider(4)]**

**[Berserker]: [Juggernaut(2)]**

**[Murderer]: [Human Search(2)]**

**[Hunter+]: [Sneak(2)] [Aura(6)]**

**[Rank Quest: Reach Rank 12]**

**[Limit Quest 6: have six Rank(6) Skills.]**

System, what does the + mark beside my Hunter Trait mean?

[**The same with Skills, a + mark indicates the Trait has been upgraded. As you have reached Rank 10 now you may upgrade a Trait by either special actions or by sacrificing a Trait for one another. The Skill from the sacrificed Trait will be moved into the Reinforced Trait.]**

Basically, it is something complicated and beyond my understanding considering my nonexistent brain cells. Gotcha.

**[Afirmative. Please also note that as you may now combine Skills under the same Trait as well.]**

Combining Skills under the same Trait… then would you mind combining Skill: OverLoad and Skill: Energy Replenishment?

**[Warning: This will create a Skill above your Limit Quest, which means it cannot be used until you raise your Limit Quest higher]**

Ignore my previous instruction then. I will be useless without those two Skills. Guess it is all about that pesky Limit Quest. But this does give me an idea of how combining Skills works. So basically it combines two lower-ranked Skills into one higher-ranked Skill huh.

Then try sacrificing the Trait: Rascal to upgrade Trait: Hunter+

**[Nuh-uh. You need to sacrifice either TWO Traits or another single + Trait to upgrade a single + Trait]**

Jeez, then put Trait: Loner into the mix as well.

Wait, no. Eureka!

Do not do that, instead sacrifice Trait: Loner to upgrade Trait: Vigilante

**[Rascal has been sacrificed to upgrade Loner into Loner+]**

**[Skill: Accurate Throw has been moved to Loner+]**

**[Skill: Hide has been derived from Loner+]**

Yup, as expected I gained a free Skill from upgrading a Trait. And now we sacrifice Loner+ to upgrade Hunter+!

**[Loner+ has been sacrificed to upgrade Hunter+ into Hunter++]**

**[Skill: Unknown Phantom has been moved to Hunter++]**

**[Skill: Accurate Throw has been moved to Hunter++]**

**[Skill: Hide has been moved to Hunter++]**

**[Skill: Vicious Strike has been derived from Hunter++]**

Yup. Whenever a Trait is upgraded not only would all Skills from the sacrificed Trait be transferred to the upgraded Trait, but there would also be a new Skill derived from the Trait, given as rewards from upgrading said Trait. So this Trait-Upgrading system is a way to create more and more Skills, along with lessening the number of Traits I have without lowering my Rank.

A Trait+ is worth two Traits. A Trait++ is worth four and Trait+++ is worth eight. By doing things the convoluted way I did I managed to gain the Skill: Hide. Now it is finally time for some Skill Combination.

The Skills I have under Trait: Hunter++ is now Sneak(2), Aura(6), Unknown Phantom(4), Accurate Throw(2), Hide(2), and Vicious Strike(4).

Firstly combine Unknown Phantom and Sneak.

**[Unknown Phantom and Sneak have been combined to create Skill: Unknown Existence(6)]**

Unknown Existence. The Skill lets me hide my presence even better than Unknown Phantom. At this point I can temporarily stop my bodily function such as breathing, blinking or even the beating of my heart for minutes at a time. This is an extremely useful Skill for sneaking around. How it is possible for me to live without my heart beating is completely unknown to me.

Next, combine Accurate Throw with Hide

**[Accurate Throw and Hide have been combined to create Skill: Hidden Throw(4)]**

Now my Throw gets a plus on sneak check, which means I can snipe an enemy from faraway unnoticed by throwing projectiles. That went as I predicted, but there is still one step left so this Skill can become something godly for me.

Combine Hidden Throw with Vicious Strike.

**[Hidden Throw and Vicious Strike has been combined to create Skill: Vicious Hidden throw(6)]**

**[Limit Quest 6: Clear]**

Oh, the quest is cleared already. That was nice.

This Skill the same as Hidden Throw gives me a bonus sneak on my throws, but it also gives extra damage when I successfully throw a projectile at an enemy while their guard is down. Originally this Skill only doubles my damage with a surprise attack, but maybe because its effect is limited to throwing surprise attack and increased Rank, now its effect increases fivefold and all sneak throws I do will have its strength multiplied by ten.

Combined with Overload 100% that means I can do damage worth one thousand times my normal strength on sneak throws.

That was… Ridiculous. That practically means no enemy can survive me long as I successfully ambush them. Of course, that was excluding overpowered seemingly omnipotent characters such as ones from Dragon ball Super or DC universe.

Superman can bench-press the earth and Flash can move faster than light speed. How the hell I am supposed to beat those crazy overpowered characters I do not know, but I will find a way. That is my oath as the Underdog.

"Psst, Kuzuno, you got called along with us!"

Ruby broke my concentration by half-murmuring in secrecy and half-shrieking in joy. So it is time for RWBY to get up to the stage. However, why would I be called up along with them? Could it be that Ozpin…

"Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, Yang Xiao-long, and Kuzuno. Due to excruciating reasons, you all shall be put under one banner as ream RWBYK (Rubik). Led by Ruby Rose."

To hell with you too Ozzy.


End file.
